


The Birth of the Voidwalker

by DynamicK0ntrast



Series: Voidwalker [1]
Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Female Dominated World, Femdom, Gags, Genderbending, Heartache, Kink Negotiation, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Slavery, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal, Rope Bondage, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamicK0ntrast/pseuds/DynamicK0ntrast
Summary: Kenji and Maia have been sent down from a Sidonian cruiser to explore a world that holds an incredible resemblance to their own. On arrival, their shuttle's thrusters are damaged beyond repair and the duo is left stranded on a alien planet with a population of people that are straight out of those ol' fantasy holotapes that Kenji's perverted uncle used to watch. To Kenji's horror, this planet's society treats men like slaves and upon further inspection, it looks like Maia is not too keen on returning back to space without forcing Kenji to be hers. Time will tell if our young Sidonian can escape the ravenous females that inhabit this planet, and the attentions of one possessive woman.





	1. Our Pilot Is Being Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Update : I did decide to add MGE as a source. As much as I love dark elves, I can't focus on them forever. And MGE is femdom as much the sky is blue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenji has finished making the final calculations to begin the landing sequence on a new planet similar to their own. How will his squadmate act to pass the time?

The large iridescent sphere of deep blues and greens shone brightly through the view-screen of the compact shuttle holding position right outside of the planet's exosphere. From inside, the occupants could see the small active patches of white that moved lazily around the equator of the planet. Active weather systems were always a good indicator when exploring a new planet, maybe the people inside would catch a break and find something interesting this time around.

 Inside the cockpit of the small shuttle was a very tired and annoyed pilot with striking violet eyes that could delve into the void of space itself, and still come out shining like the brightest star. His soft raven black hair was tied back into a mid-ponytail with a small clasp of steel helping to keep its structure. His face was made up of soft round cheeks, a slanted forehead, and a determined set of full lips. Currently, that face was laden with nervousness as he read the preliminary scan data about this planet which the council back on the mothership Sidonia Prime named Atraxis-3, seeing as how this was the third planet in the Atraxis system.

As he read the output from the holographic console and his own HUD, he began to slowly ignite the ion drive thrusters and eased the ship slowly into the gravitational pull of the planet. He would need to angle the ship so that its free-fall from space would land during nightfall on the farthest side of the planet to avoid any prying eyes that would be wandering the skies during daylight. Most of the actual landing calculations would be done by the autopilot, but he still preferred adding that personal touch of instinctive flying. As the shuttle slowly began to ease into the exosphere of the planet, an audio transmission indicator popped up on the side of his HUD. He sighed and let the autopilot begin sequencing the final landing preparations while he answered the call  

"Ya know, we eventually have to get down there sparkles." chortled a light feminine voice from the built in communicator.

 "I know Maia, I was just finalizing these engine calculations before even attempting to land on this rock." muttered the raven-haired youth as he lifted himself out the cockpit and entered the rest area behind the cockpit, fine with letting the autopilot do its job.

"Ever the perfectionist Kenji, never a single zero out of place. There are worse things you could be I'm sure but I'll settle for what I want, which is all of it." purred Maia from his HUD, getting a slight flush from the young starpilot's cheeks. Maia always had a way to tease Kenji that involved making lewd comments almost every other second.

 _"Well, there goes my comfort zone. I better watch out before she moves onto full-on seduction"_ mused Kenji with a mirthful chuckle as he rested his tired body on the conveniently placed beanbag chair right outside the cockpit. "I'd much rather go back to the days when you were trying to get me into that holosim that almost made me your "ever so devoted" sex slave"

He heard a thump, and the door to the crew cabin inside the ship rapidly opened to reveal Maia grinning proudly in all her nude glory.  _"_   _I don't know what I was expecting from her. Maia is not exactly the demure type, or even subtle really when trying to tease the object of her affections"_ thought Kenji as he rolled his eyes at Maia's paltry attempt at seduction. 

Kenji had to admit, she was definitely a very beautiful woman. Her crimson red hair was tied in a bun with long bangs flowing down the sides of her face, framing her face in a very elegant fashion. Her emerald eyes sparkled with mischief and slight lust. Her face was decorated with small amounts of freckles which decorated her nose and cheeks which led down to a very womanly body. Soft, round, and voluptuous breasts with small puffy pink nipples. A very narrow waist that expanded downwards into a wide set of hips and a full curvy butt. legs that went as far as the eye could see, and a small and teasing pair of lips below her hairless mound.

Kenji would never admit this out loud of course. But he could still appreciate the view for what it was.

Maia's proud grin gave way to a sultry smile and Kenji audibly gulped as she sauntered her way to her main target. Hips swaying slowly as she eyed hungrily Kenji's slim body resting on the beanbag chair.  _"That skin-tight bodysuit does NOT do him justice"_ she mentally giggled as she thought of all the ways she would love having the shy starpilot at her mercy.

As Maia came closer, Kenji was beginning to lose faith in the idea that he would be able to rest without being groped or molested by his naked squadmate and was about to panic internally, when his salvation in the form of a flashing viewscreen from the cockpit suddenly appeared.

"Ohllookatthatwearebeginningtobreaktheexospherebettergopilotheshipbye" stammered Kenji as he quickly jumped up from his resting place and nearly sprinted to his cockpit where he would be safe for the moment.

Maia quickly recovered from his rapid departure and laughed playfully while she materialized her bodysuit on to her naked form from her storage matrix. "Just you wait my delicious pet, I'll own you soon enough" murmured the redhead as she began to make preparations for their touchdown on Atraxis-3  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..... *chuckles nervously* That's some real "character development" going on there. Hopefully my muse actually starts moving towards plot development and not "plot development"


	2. A Gentle Master (Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that landing was less than ideal. At least both Kenji and Maia are still alive. What will happen next on this planet? And why is Maia crying?

Kenji and Maia's landing was.. less than stellar, one could say. Both of the Sidonian scouts crawled out of the slightly charred remains of their scouting vessel that had crash-landed in a densely populated forest. Completely unscathed but with different responses to what had transpired.

_"Make a note, Magic weaponry can easily penetrate shields. Better locate Maia and let this wreck fully degrade."_ noted the troubled starpilot as he got up from his crawling position with a soft grunt and observed the thick and gelatinous purple goo that was covering the starboard thruster, sizzling as it ate through dense electronics and strong metal alloys with little to no difficulty. The auto piloting system was great for navigating through any sort of troublesome asteroid field or dense atmosphere that any Sidonian would need to cross through. Hell, even large quasars and black holes could be easily avoided with the efficient little circuit.

That being as it may, Kenji looked at the slowly dissolving starship and quickly deduced that fast moving magical projectiles were not on the list of 'Safe for Autopilot' objects as he looked around for where Maia could have wandered off to. He began to walk at a swift pace as he left the wreckage behind, quickly gauging the environment around him illuminated by the sunlight reflecting off the twin moons that orbited Atraxis-3. The plant life here was incredibly vibrant, deep shades of emerald and cerulean were abundant in every direction. The trees resembled the thick and tall oaks of his home planet with purple leaves instead of the typical green. Their thick trunks covered with green vines that spanned the entire length of the plant. Large blue and yellow flowers with petals that looked bigger than his own hand surrounded the base of every oak-like tree, creating a very mystifying yet somewhat satisfying palette to the eyes. Everywhere he could see through the limited light of the moons, he saw nothing but bountiful life that brought a small smile on his normally neutral disposition as he wandered through this dense forest. Kenji had seen plenty of planets similar to this one, with large amounts of varying ecosystems and plant structures but the splendor of mother nature was still amazing no matter where he was.

A loud cry of panic disturbed his train of thought. "Sparkles! Where are you?" cried a distraught voice which had to be Maia he thought. No one else could be so loud when using his nickname that she had so "gratuitously" given him.

He debated internally if he should actually do anything to inform her of his location. He could actually have some peace of mind if he stayed "lost". There was no harm in playing her at her own game of course. Anytime they interacted on Sidonia Prime, she would always enjoyment out of teasing him in any manner she found suitable. Hiding his mission logs in her bodysuit and trying to convince him to search her body "fully", messing around with the locking protocols embedded in his own quarters so that he could not enter his own abode without needing to accost her in engineering, blatantly sending him lewd pictures of her during pilot meetings. She definitely had ways of making sure he didn't forget that she existed. As much as he liked sex as much as the next guy, sometimes it became a little too much.

He disregarded this idea of leaving her to her own devices, seeing as they were now a team that was stranded here until they could rebuild a method of transportation and so he cautiously sent her his location to calm her fear of being left alone.

The raven-haired starpilot saw a clearing through the dense forest and slowly made his way towards the large flat grassland. While Sidonians did not require to engage in full circadian cycles like their terran ancestors before them, Kenji found that sleeping for a time felt a lot more gratifying instead of letting his integrated matrix handle the chemical buildup of staying awake longer than a day. He arrived at the grassy flatland between the large oak trees and began to designate points with his matrix. Every Sidonian that was born or created had an embedded matrix that was part of their brain structure that allowed for a variety of functions. In this case, his matrix was recording the boundaries of the points he designated on the ground in order to begin construction of a temporary structure that would serve as the team's rest camp until the next day. A blue square began to appear underneath the digital points and slowly bring the building to existence, slowly moving upwards while laying down organic and metallic particles layer by layer. Confident that the little house would be completed soon, Kenji released some of the tension that was in his shoulders and sat down near the edges of the boundary.

He closed his eyes for a small moment relishing in the sounds of the forest surround him with a sonorous cacophony of life, until he was rudely brought out of his enjoyment by a loud rustling of bushes to his right side and out of those bushes came out a frightened Maia with leaves strewn in her hair and vines somehow wrapped around her leg who quickly spotted him and proceeded to jump into his arms and squeeze the life out of him.

"Oh sparkles, I thought I lost you! I tried to look for you but I got caught in some bushes and couldn't find you." stammered the crimson-haired engineer with tears in her eyes as she hung on tight to the young starpilot "I thought you were hurt or lost and that I would have to tell Command that I messed up a mission and that we lost a good starpilot when we were attacked by strange goo that came at us out of the sky and-"

"Maia!" exclamed the overwhelmed starpilot as he wriggled out of her grasp and gripped her shoulders and looked into her wild emerald eyes, "I am here, I am safe, and we have a rest camp for tonight" he firmly declared as he gestured to the large grey metallic rectangular structure that had been completed to serve as a place to rest. He gently cupped her cheek with his hand and gave her a rare and calming smile. "It would take a lot more than a crash landing to bring me down'. With a small nod and watery smile, Maia wiped her tears on her arm and slowly walked with Kenji to the door of their small temporary home.

The door opened to reveal a small kitchen that had two doors leading to a bathroom and a large bedroom. Inside the house each room was lit by small integrated circuits interlocking throughout the structure, bathing the household in a warm orange glow. Kenji guided the now calmer Maia through the door as it closed and gave her a small pat on the back. "How about we get some sleep huh? Or maybe..." he trailed as he squeezed her hand gently as she quietly gasped and looked at him with a surprised expression. He knew that she was still overwhelmed emotionally by having thought that she had gotten the person she adored killed or lost and would need some sort of reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere. Seeing as how she had made it clear in the past how much he meant to her in her own little way.

"Are you sure it's okay?" she quietly said as she looked down while poking her fingers together nervously. He smiled gently and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting and loving hug that warmed her insides better than any shower or hot drink ever could.

"I'm sure"

Her heart began to race a mile-a-minute as his face slowly inched closer towards hers. As their lips slowly met, Maia melted into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his body to bring them tightly together. His hands were wrapped around her waist while hers were gently tugging on his raven locks. Their lips parted from one another and Kenji looked at the cute redhead and smiled, as she was blushing slightly from being kissed so forwardly. His smile sent a small amount of heat down Maia's core as he held her close to him. "Maybe I should be scared a lot more if I knew you would kiss me to calm me down" she teased as they slowly both retreated from the embrace. His violet eyes seemed to sparkle with enjoyment as he laughed gently. "Muh lady, I will try my best to spook you from now on" he uttered playfully as he took her hand and slowly guided her to the bedroom door.

At that point, Maia felt a pool of heat at her core that didn't seem to want to go away. She had always dreamed that the young starpilot would reciprocate her affections but she would have never thought that it would happen on this mission to this planet.

_"I can't believe this is actually happening"_ she internally squealed as the door slowly faded to reveal a decently sized cot that would fit both of them with room to spare. Kenji sat her on the bed and whispered slowly in her ear "I think kinky is the only thing on the menu for today" as he gently undid her bun and let her hair down into a flowing crimson river down her back. She gave a wide grin and mentally sent his matrix a request "Then I am perfectly starving". He read the request from her matrix as it displayed on his hud:

 

**Matrix Linking Request : Maia Scorpio (Grade S Engineer) - Kenji Yuudai (Grade SS Pilot)**

**Duration : 8 Hours**

**Purpose : Sexual Activity that requires full monitoring of Participants Mental and Physical State**

**Type of Sexual Activity : Male-to-Female Intercourse**

**Activity Request by Requesting User : Dominance - Kenji Yuudai (Sir/Master) , Submission : Maia Scorpio (Pet) , Rope Bondage, Gagging, Teasing, Blindfolds, Toys**

**Awaiting for Response from Propositioned User - Y / N**

"Maia.. are you sure th-" Kenji was interrupted by Maia placing a finger over his lips and her other hand rubbing his thigh comfortingly "I don't always want to be on top my little pilot. Even though I would like you beneath me most of the time" she cooed. "This time, I want you to thoroughly have your way with me" she said with her eyes giving Kenji a smoldering look that caused a twitch from his manhood and no small amount of arousal to fill his mind and body. "Guess I have no other choice" he deeply murmured as he selected yes on his HUD. Instantly on both their HUDS, a 3d representation of their body next to a green indicator suddenly appeared. Either participant of this sort of sexual activity was fully knowledgeable of any pressure or stimuli on the other's body, and the light would act as a stop light system that would let the other user know of the partner's state at any moment. Green was a full willingness to comply, Yellow would let both parties know if they needed to take a small break or readjust the activity, and Red indicated by any party would engage the dissolution of the Link and both parties would be separated automatically by each respective matrix.

With that, Maia stood up and said to her lover "I'm yours, my cute little pilot" with a giggle while moving her hands all over the torso of her body.

Kenji swallowed at the sight of the beautiful redhead and steeled himself into a more dominant demeanor. Even though he wasn't the type to become completely dominant or submissive, he could do both pretty well. He lied back on the cot and got into a relaxed position as he began to slowly give out his first command of the night as the dom.

"Strip for me" he ordered with a stern visage.

_"Ooohh, he can be on top when he wants to be"_ Thought Maia as she felt the heat coursing through her because of his stern command. "Yes Sir" She slowly allowed the bodysuit to dissolve away into storage in a shower of glittering blue light. When the suit finally was stored away, Kenji unconsciously licked his lips as he saw the redhead nude and exposed. Her freckled face was flushed red from arousal, her nipples were standing perfectly erect as if begging to be teased or touched, and he could see a small trail of her arousal leaking from between her legs. Her flawless pale skin was a beautiful canvas for the lovely engineer, and he was planning to enjoy every second of this night.

The young starpilot now turned dominant got up from his relaxed position and slowly walked around Maia, scrutinizing every little inch of her breathtaking body, taking in every curve that she had to offer and he was definitely in approval.

"What a perfect little pet, showing off her sexy little body that begs for my touch" he growled as he slowly circled her as if she were prey and he a predator. Maia breathed in heavily hearing those words and her heart rate skyrocketed as she saw her Sir drinking in the sight of her body, relishing in every little feature that he saw. "It's all for you sir, my body is yours to enjoy and ravish as you see fit"

Kenji stopped circling her and raised her chin to meet his eyes "Then what does my pet want me to do with her? Such a good and obedient pet deserves a special reward." 

Maia giggled and whispered lowly to her Sir "I think this pet wants to be bound up nice and snug, as well as fucked until she can't walk straight tomorrow" and yelped when Kenji suddenly picked her up and had her sit up on the bed. "I think my pet has deserved what she wants" he uttered deeply as he slowly willed into existence what he would need to fulfill his pet's wish. Maia looked behind her and gasped at what she saw. There on the middle of the bed lied a large amount of rope to be used on her, a medium assortment of gags ranging from a simple scarf to a heavy duty ballgag harness with plenty of straps that would wrap around her head and keep her from making nary a sound,a large assortment of vibrating dildos that would keep both her holes filled and needy if her Sir wanted to use her mouth on him, and lubricant to keep those toys from hurting her. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much Sir!" she happily said as she got up and gave her Sir loving kisses all over his face. Kenji gave her a kind smile and kissed her on her forehead.

"Anything for my special pet" he chortled heartily as he slowly pulled her hands behind her back and placed her wrists against one another. He then reached for a coil of rope and gently started to tie her wrists together perpendicular to her body. She moaned softly as she felt her Sir wrap the rope gently and securely around her wrists. Just the anticipation of what was going to happen caused more heat to fill her core as she felt the rope restraining her. He finished with her wrists and with the remaining rope began to wrap it above and below her breasts, restraining her even further while accentuating her generous bust. She felt every tug of the rope as he worked on her, making sure every knot was in the right place and that she was tied up snugly but not tightly. He stepped back and admired his handiwork, the breast harness would serve to accentuate her figure even more while limiting her ability to free herself. He picked her up gently and laid her on her tummy "Stay on your tummy, my pet"

She was beginning to wonder why before one of his hands gently pulled her left ankle back and began to secure it to her thigh. Ahh, so he didn't want her running away she giggled as she felt him quickly finish binding her left leg and begin to work on the right leg. The way he was sensually binding her with such love and care was causing her body to grow more sensitive as she fully began to fell the rope that was keeping her restrained. It was as if she was being hugged all over with no way out, and she couldn't help but allow a small groan to come from her lips. Kenji smirked at the sight and sound of his lovely pet enjoying her bonds as he finished binding her right ankle to her right thigh "Do you know why I tied your legs in this fashion my pet?"

"No Sir, may I ask why?" giggled Maia as she found that her Sir's hands were quickly creeping up her thighs. She felt her Sir lean down and whisper to her softly "It's so I can do this" and she quickly gasped and let out a breathy moan as her Sir began to prod and tease her already wet outer lips and gently stroking her folds.

"Ahh M-m-m-aster, what are you doing?" she moaned as she felt small amounts of pleasure coming from her nether regions from her master exploring her with his fingers.

"Why my darling little pet, I'm giving you pleasure" he crooned as he saw his pet begin to squirm in her bonds from his gentle ministrations. He knew that if he kept this up, she would eventually beg for an orgasm that he was all to happy to give her.

"Ahh, you're already so wet for me my love, I'm so proud of you" he cooed as he noticed just how much of her womanly fluids were leaking from her.

Maia continued to writhe and squirm in her ropes as Kenji began to rub and tease her clit with one hand while his other slowly and at a tortuous place, gently entered and slowly went in and out of her pussy. The pleasure he was giving her was all too welcome, as she began to moan louder and struggle harder at the way he played with her body. She began to feel hotter and hotter as more heat began to focus at her core. It was maddening, the way she moaned and squirmed made her seem so wanton and needy. She wanted to cum, she wanted her master to let her come. She was feeling his fingers inside of her while her clit was being endlessly teased and she could not do a thing about it. She felt him varying the speed and pressure at which his fingers teased her over and over and it was driving her mad. 

"Master please let me cum, I can't take much more of this! I'll be a very good pet if you let me cum!" She begged wantonly to her master as she felt her body's arousal build up towards a maddening crescendo.

Kenji was enjoying the way his pet was reacting to his teasing. He saw her slowly begin to come undone as her arousal and pleasure wrung loud breathy moans and rapid squeaks from her lovely mouth. He considered the notion and came to a final decision as his hands signified his choice.

"I think you deserve this my lovely pet" as he roughly sent his fingers inside of her and squeezed her clit firmly. Sending her body careening into pleasure as she let out a loud moan

"OH MASTER,MASTER MASTER MASTER I'M COMING" she screamed as she let go and let her orgasm overtake her. Every part of her body was singing with pleasure as her climax went through her whole body like lightning. She writhed and struggled as hard as she could as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head. Her loud moans and squeals echoing throughout the bedroom as her mind and soul were cleansed with this act of bodily pleasure. Slowly, she began to come down from this overwhelming feeling as the lasting vestiges of pleasure came filtered through her as she fully relaxed herself. When everything came to a close, she was panting heavily and filled with happiness that came with her master giving her such a special present.

"Thank you so much Master" she cooed as she looked up him.

Kenji held her bound body in his arms and slowly bent down to give her a loving kiss that she signed happily into. "Don't worry my pet, there's a lot more where that came from tonight" he murmured as he began to knead and fondle her breasts.

Maia began to feel another smattering of arousal fill her body as Kenji again began to make her his plaything. "Don't worry Maia" he said as his mouth lowered slowly to her ear.

 

**"I'm not finished with you yet"**

 

 

   

   

 

 

 

      

  

                                                 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Remembers notes from the last chapter*  
> Ahh shit.   
> *Nervously turns to face the fourth wall*  
> So... my muse is still focused on smut and less on the plot so this came out.
> 
> As is apparent in this chapter, our pilot and engineer already have a somewhat pre-established relationship. Although, this is the first time Maia has given up her right of domination due to her misplaced fear of losing her object of obsess- AHEM! affection. Kenji as you see here, is a very gentle dom that won't fit into everybody's notion of who a dom is supposed to be. He's a giver, what can I say.
> 
> This chapter will probably is the 1st part of a larger chapter due to the fact that my muse is actively thinking of nothing but smut.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!


	3. Feelings Exposed (Lemon cont.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our young starpilot and engineer have decided to continue engaging in an exciting match of bumping uglies. But there's a lot more than just lust flowing around here. Maybe someone's feelings will actually be realized here?

"Are you ready for the next round sweetness?" teased Kenji as he continued to play with Maia's breasts. wringing small moans and gasps from the engineer as he gently groped and kneaded the voluptuous orbs with calm fervor.

Maia almost didn't hear Kenji's question, as she was too focused on the attention he was placing on her already sensitive body. She could feel every little thing he was doing to her body, sending shudders and jolts through her body. She squirmed and moaned as she felt his attentions on her breasts, her arousal becoming all too apparent if her fully erect and puffy nipples were any indicator.

"What do we have here? I've only been playing with you for such a short time, and your nipples are already red and begging for my touch" He playfully growled as he continued his ministrations while deviously avoiding the puffy nubs, fully intent on making her beg for him.

"Master.. AHH! Please  don't be so cruel and *gasp* tease me like this." Maia begged as Kenji continued to deprive her of the stimulation she wanted. She wanted him to take her neglected nubs into his mouth and suck on them for all his worth. Her emerald eyes shined with unshed tears as she looked at Kenji with a needy look. "Please my Master,ravish my poor nipples" she moaned as she felt his soft hands stop playing with already overstimulated breasts.

"My poor helpless and needy pet. you really are brazen, begging so wantonly for my attentions" he teased as he slowly lowered his mouth towards her swollen nubs and started to flick her left nipple with his tongue while squeezing and rubbing the other one in between his fingers, eliciting a loud squeal from his restrained and horny squadmate. He continued to slowly lick and suck the delectable little nub of flesh that was causing such an intense reaction from Maia, causing a steady stream of squeaks and squeals to be heard from her lips as he alternated between each nipple an effective routine of licking, sucking, rubbing, and squeezing. Each little reaction causing his arousal to grow as his bodysuit was beginning to feel constrained around his groin. He was definitely enjoying her cries of pleasure.

"Master, I can't hold it in much longer!" cried Maia as Kenji's evil tongue was causing more heat to build near her already dripping pussy, each lick and rub causing more and more of her arousal to drip onto the bedsheets. Her body was beginning to tense up again at the feeling of another coming orgasm that she couldn't stop, making her struggle against the ropes that held her so effectively bound and helpless. Leaving her able to do little more than experience the unstoppable tide of pleasure that was building her up to climax. She was helpless to stop the quivering of her pussy as she gave into the throes of pleasure. "AHH MASTER AHH I'M CUMING I'M CUUUUUUMING!" she screamed as her came once again, as her pussy overflowed with her fluids that flowed down generously onto the bed sheets. Her chest heaving as she rode out her second orgasm of that night, unable to stop her body from shaking as she gave into her pleasure fully.

"My my, how amazing it is to see you come undone." Kenji purred lowly as he stuck two fingers into Maia's cavern resulting in a sexy moan from Maia, and licked his fingers to taste his pet. "Such an addicting taste, I might need to get some straight from the source. But first," Kenji murmured as he gently laid Maia down on her tummy in order to get up and use some of the toys that were resting on the center of the bed. Maia squirmed around on the bed to try to catch a glance at what her Master wanted to use on her. 

"We need to keep that loud mouth of yours quiet pet. As much as I love hearing your delicious sounds of pleasure, I can't have you waking up all the wildlife. said Kenji as he rummaged through the array of gags and vibrators. "I can also need to make sure that every one of your holes is filled to keep you nice and docile"

Maia felt another pang of arousal slither into her at his words. "Please keep this naughty pet quiet master" she said with a seductive undertone.

"All in good time pet" replied Kenji as he began to finalize the selection of toys he was willing to use today.  

_"Master is going to gag me and use me as his personal fucktoy, I want him to fill me up will his love"_ thought Maia with a giggle as she saw what he had gathered from the pile to use on her.

He placed next to her a large blue ballgag with lots of straps to keep it firmly in her loud and naughty mouth. The straps would go under her chin, around her head, and over the back of her head to keep the silicone ball firmly entrenched in her mouth. Next was a large 6-inch vibrating dildo that she suspected would be used to keep her asshole nice and full as he continued to have his way with her. And the whole ensemble of items wouldn't be complete without a small container of lube to make sure her ass would be able to take the large object without harming her. She couldn't help but shiver again as she viewed the toys before her. Her master made such good choices for her.

Kenji before continuing with the scene, read out Maia's status on his HUD before continuing. The 3d indicator showed that Maia was still perfectly willing to continue their game, the ropes keeping her bound but not exerting any harmful pressure on her nervous system or limbs. The color system shining green, notifying Kenji of his partner's willing compliance.

"Now, let's start working on keeping that pretty little mouth of yours nice and quiet" the young starpilot crooned as he reached for the blue ballgag harness and prepared to put it in his willing pet's mouth. Kenji held the gag in one hand while he caressed Maia's cheek with a gentle caress.

"Such a beautiful pet, I'm so proud to be your master" he said as he brought his lips to Maia's and gave her a searing kiss of passion. Maia hummed through the kiss and closed her eyes to savor the feel of her love's lips and tongue as she gave her lover access to her mouth. This moment would burn into her brain forever as she felt her master's feelings of love and adoration through the melding of lips and meeting of tongues. The lip-lock lasted for what seemed to be an eternity, until Kenji separated from her as a trail of saliva strung out and broke between them. 

Kenji would not forget this moment for a long time, as his pet looked at him with a full flush on her face and love in her eyes. Her lips swollen from being thoroughly ravished by him and her hair tousled and spread out behind her.

"Now open wide, precious pet" he cooed and she eagerly opened her mouth as he pushed the blue ball into her mouth, filling her mouth fully and effectively preventing her from speaking. He tugged the strap and locked it carefully behind her head after making sure it was nice and snug across her cheeks and under her ears. He then positioned the chin strap into its proper place snugly and buckled it so that she could still move her mouth, but she really wouldn't be able to push the gag out of her mouth. He then finished the whole package by pulling the head strap connected to the O-Rings positioned on the sides of her mouth and moving it over her head and buckling it tightly to the remaining strap at the back of her head. As he made sure the harness was locked securely around her head, he noticed that she was blushing heavily as small amounts of drool had already begun to escape from her gagged lips and was beginning to dribble down her chin.

"Such a delicious sight indeed, a cute little pet bound and gagged, waiting for her master to decide what to do with her." he muttered deeply as he grabbed the pink toy that and began to coat the silicone instrument with a generous amount of lubricant that would make sure it would slip into his pet's hole with nary a fuss. Maia's eyes widened as she saw her master begin to lubricate the toy and teasingly mewled while shaking her big round bottom at her master. Her attempts at being an enticing pet was rudely interrupted by a sharp smack to her left ass cheek, which made her squeal loudly through her gag as she felt her arousal start to flow faster from her already sodden cavern.

Kenji gave her a playful frown as he rubbed the part of her butt that he had decided to punish, "That's your warning pet for getting ahead of yourself. A good pet always waits for their master to act at their own pace" he scolded as he began to soak his fingers with the rest of the lube. Maia let out a small muffled cry of apology while secretly enjoying being punished so suddenly. Maybe she should try to be more defiant so that she would get more enjoyable sm- *cough* she meant more punishment.

"There there sweetness, all is forgiven." he said in response to her apology as he slowly began to spread the lube around and on his pet's cute little pucker. Maia gave a small gasp as she felt her master begin to open her up little by little, his dexterous fingers spreading her open centimeter by agonizingly pleasurable centimeter. She began tugging at the ropes keeping her bound tightly while letting out muffled moans at the feeling of being filled by her master's fingers. Little jolts of pleasure were slowly sliding up and down her body as she felt herself being slowly stretched out. When his fingers slowly slipped out, she was about to protest loudly through her gag when she was surprised by the tip of the pink phallus slowly entering and stretching out her asshole. Immediately she cried out as the toy moved through the ring of muscle, slowly making its place known in her rectum. "Shhhh sweetness, it's almost all the way in. You're being so good for me." assured her master as the toy filled her completely.

Maia's pussy quivers in excitement as she feels the toy filling her to the brim. breathy moans and gasps begin to leave her gagged lips as she relishes in the sensation of the toy rubbing against flesh and muscle. 

"MMMMPPHH MMMNNN MMMPH!" she tries to cry through her gag as her master suddenly flips her on her back and spreads her bound legs apart, leaving her bare pussy wet and dripping with arousal for the whole world to see. "At least one part of you is obedient. Your pretty pink pussy is already so wet for me" he growls as he leans down between her bound things and gives a small lick to her folds. Maia already a hormonal and quivering mess, simply gives up at holding herself back. She starts to moan and scream wantonly with reckless abandon through her gag as her master licks and laps at her core. Kenji can't get enough of Maia's taste, her juices tasting like ambrosia to him. He begins to use his tongue with fierce enthusiasm, alternating between burying the fleshy muscle into her folds and sucking on her clit. He's reward by her delicious nectar and her even more satisfying muffled lust-filled cries.

Maia can't hold herself back. Her body is like a live wire with electricity running through her veins and ending at her core. Her master's tongue works hard, making her squirm even harder in her bonds and filling her core with an incredible amount of delicious heat as he dutifully enjoys his meal. Each time she struggles, she's also reminded of the pink toy that is keeping her other hole full and occupied. Each flick of the tongue on her clit feels like fire running through her core, each circle he draws around her clit an ever-increasing inferno to her core, and she is helpless to do little more than lie there with her legs spread wide open as her master forces another orgasm out of her with that sinful tongue of his. Slowly the heat at her core turns into a blazing inferno of pleasure due her master's yummy tongue-fucking. Her cries escalate in volume and duration until she can't take any more and cums loudly with a large lust filled scream.

"MMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she lustfully cries as she rides her ride of pleasure to its final climax. Every part of her body shakes and quivers as she is blinded by white light for a small moment at the apex of her ascent into unyielding nirvana. The ropes dig into her soft supple skin as she wrestles with her restraints to no avail. Her master is greeted with an explosion of nectar from her pussy which he laps up greedily like a starving man. He savors her taste and enjoys feeling her body go through the throes of orgasm. She slowly comes down from her high, chest heaving with heavy breaths and her face flushed a full red from her master's attentions. Maia can do little more than whimper and softly squeak as she is almost drained completely from how many times Kenji has wrung out pleasure from her.  Her master gets up from his lovely snack and looks at her with his face soaked in her juices as he licks his lips.

"Such a delectable taste, I simply can't get enough of you pet" he teases, as she bashfully looks away in embarassment. Even through she was the dominant one in most of their previous sexual escapades, she had never made such shameless and wanton sounds like she did now. The sounds he could elicit from her would make a woman of higher status faint dead away. But, she was elated that she was able to make those sounds for her Kenji. Her cute little starpilot always brought out her more shameless persona.

"Pet, would you like me to make love to you?" Kenji suddenly said out of the blue as he slowly eased the toy in her ass out of her with care, carefully wrapping the toy in a cloth so that it could be stored for now and washed later.

"Mpphh?" she asked as she wriggled in her ropes.

Kenji shook his head and took out her ballgag and began undoing the straps. "Would you like me to untie you and make love to you darling? You deserve only the best from me for being such a good pet." he said gently and full of care as he kissed her forehead and held her in his arms.

Maia eyes fill with tears and she begins to sniffle. A surprised and concerned Kenji frowns and instantly checks his HUD to see that Maia's color is still green. He quickly decides to dissolve the rope keeping Maia restrained into his matrix rather than the usual way of undoing every knot and tie. He carefully holds Maia and strokes her cheek.

"Maia what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" he rapidly stammers until a pair of lips crash onto his as Maia wraps her arms around him and nearly crushes him in her vice-like grip. Their lips part as Maia gives him a watery smile with tears running down her eyes.

"I'm just so happy that my little starpilot wants to make love to me." she sniffles while lovingly stroking his chest and running her fingers through his shoulder-length black hair.

Kenji wipes her tears away and lands a small kiss on her nose "You are a beautiful and intelligent woman who deserves to be lavished with my attention and love. You have been a part of my life for over 50,000 years and I can't see myself beside anyone else but you" he says with a comforting smile. "Besides, I don't mind being teased"

Maia giggles and closes her eyes, taking in how great it feels to be held by her lover. An embrace that she craved in her wildest dreams that she would not admit to anyone under any circumstances. 

"Alright sparkles, show just how much you love me right now" she playfully chortled as she began to nibble and suck on her starpilot's lips to tease him. Her starpilot grins and whispers lovingly into her ear.

 

**"As my lady commands"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of writing this, I was kinda debating if Kenji would treat this as another casual fling between them. Seeing as how they have had many such encounters such as these? But I would rather like to build a pre-existing connection between the two before maybe introducing conflict.
> 
> Note on Sidonian Lifespan : Sidonians are just basically humans who have wandered space for an really, really, really, REALLY long time. As such, most powers or abilities that seem so mythical/godlike to us as humans living on a small rock such as biological immortality or creating matter out of stored energy, are just advanced demonstrations of science.
> 
> Note on why I didn't include the Vanilla sex scene: I wanted them so have some alone time ;).
> 
> Till' next time y'all!


	4. His Only Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia has a headache, Kenji has a metric shit-ton of alcohol. We learn a small bit of what existence means for a Sidonian and why Maia simply can't stay away from our violet-eyed pilot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidonians have a very different perception of time than you or me. Being Immortal (Tho not invulnerable), time seems more like an afterthought to them. To us, 100, 1000, or even 1,000,000 years might seem like incredibly long durations of time that are simply too long for us to properly visualize at a time. To these people, it would be akin to mere minutes, days, or even weeks.
> 
> In terms of sex: Anything that is completely consensual by all participating parties is allowed when any Sidonian is off-duty. Basic idea: Think Dark Elf Village from MGE without the slavery bit.

"Here, you should drink this." muttered a drowsy Kenji as he offered Maia a mug full of liquid while they both sat on the floor in the living room without their bodysuits. The redheaded engineer tentatively reached out for it with one hand while squeezing the bridge of her nose, trying to work out the headache that had appeared soon after she awoke.

She blushed as she remembered the events of last night, as her lover had his way with her helpless body and did nothing but make sweet and gentle love to her many times after all the more kinky foreplay that had wrung three amazing orgasms out of her. The first time Kenji ever dommed for her was one that she would remember for a long time as good pleasuring material when he was off on assignment. He tied her up gently with care, making sure every loop and knot of rope had a purpose. Kenji even chose her favorite gag (even though she would be hard-pressed to admit it)! He never demanded anything from her other than her trust and willingness to be pleasured by him the way he wanted to, and when he was done with having her at his mercy, he cared for her while making her cry out his name all across the walls of their abode. He caressed and kissed every part of her body while filling her with his seed over and over as she let him shamelessly play her body like a well-tuned instrument with him repeating her name like a mantra. Every single time he filled her, he would blush heavily and kiss her lovingly, telling her how good she felt and how he must be the luckiest Sidonian alive to be able to make love to such a beautiful goddess.

_"It's so weird, the difference between his Dom and Sub side. He acts so defiantly as a sub that I always have to tie him down and gag him. He makes me punish him with lots of spanking and rough ass-fucking while he tries so hard to hold in those cute little-muffled moans of his and the way he meets my strap-on with his hips makes me want to tie him down tighter and fuck him so hard that it would leave him deliciously aching for the next month even with our enhanced biology. Yet his dom side wants nothing more to praise and pleasure me with him in control the entire way. No harsh punishments and no pain for the sake of pain, he just wants to take care of me and make me feel like such as special pet"_ she mused with a slight smirk on her face that quickly changed to worry when she scrutinized at the liquid that resided inside the rectangular cup.  

The thick liquid inside the mug was a pale blue-steel color that was bubbling while hot steam slowly rose from its surface. She gave him a curious look and took the cup full of the near-boiling liquid and nearly vomited as the smell of rotted meat and fermented fruit filled her nostrils. Her freckled face turned extremely pale and she profusely attempted to hand him back the horrid liquid. "Are you trying to poison me?! What in all the blazing hell are you trying to give me sparkles?!" She nearly yelled as her face filled with disgust and confusion. Kenji's furrowed his eyebrows in an irritated look as he took the mug and slowly sipped the disgusting fluid with no outward reaction toward the taste filling his mouth.

"We might be nearly Immortal grumpy, but YOU, on the other hand, have never engaged in a circadian sleep cycle in all 46,259 years of your life," he said in a calm voice. "Your body produces waste while you sleep that your matrix is simply not configured to filter and deconstruct into its resultant subatomic particles because of the fact that we as a species have pretty much gene-spliced the need for sleep right out of us. As a result, your body is treating said waste as a biological invader and is beginning to waste energy trying to get rid while triggering your autoimmune response. This," he paused while gesturing to the remaining liquid in the half-empty mug "Is Kaldorian _pak'tah'nes,_ fermented Glenah berries and a small bit of powdered Rhydoh Lizard brain stem. The natives of Kaldoria-2 use it to get drunk as all hell during their sacred mating ritual of _Pak'tah_ , increasing male virility while causing ovulation in the females. In our race, the Glenah berries contain a large amount of morticrine which bonds to said waste and the body becomes able to metabolize the new compound. The brain stem... is there for flavor, makes it taste like strawberries." he finished with a small chuckle while handing her back the mug that was half full with said liquid. "I bought a galactic space-ton worth of it because it lets me enjoy sleeping"

Her nose wrinkled and her face contorted in on itself at the offending odor emanating from the mug. "Alright sparkles, you've never steered me wrong before. I'll trust you as I always have." she chirped as she relaxed her face and slowly brought the drink to her lips. 

"BUT!" she interjected while glaring into his violet eyes "If this turns out to be a big prank like the time you almost convinced me that giant space worms existed and made me end up looking like a big idiot in front of my CO, I will use every single piece of bondage gear I have in my quarters on you over the next 100 years, turning you into my gagged bondage slave that I will take extreme amounts of joy fucking in every conceivable position that I can think of while broadcasting every single second of it to all  12.8 quintillion members of our species scattered throughout the entire universe." she threatened, earning a small whimper from the slightly scared but also slightly aroused pilot "I've also been wanting to try out the new strap-on I bought from Paelia-5. It's self-lubricating, feels like a real fleshy cock, and can be expanded to any size. And I WON"T BE GENTLE with it EITHER." she cooed with an evil smile, quietly enjoying the shocked look on the starpilot's face and proceeded to pass the thick and gooey liquid down her throat. The texture was horrible, feeling as if slimy worms were crawling down her throat. The taste... was surprisingly tasty; a gentle and creamy strawberry with a hint of mint.

As the last droplets of fluid went down her throat, immediately she noticed that her headache had completely disappeared, and her fatigue was simply gone. She proceeded to give a small cheer of happiness and patted Kenji on the head. "Well sparkles looks like you weren't yanking my electro-chain this time around."

"Of course I wouldn't lie to you Maia. giant space worms *ha* aren't *snicker* real nor dangerous," uttered Kenji while trying to keep his flat composure and failing horribly while doing it. "It's *chuckle* those giant space ants *ha* that are the real threat to any space-faring race. Oh my god, I can't hold it anymore!" and in an instant, Kenji burst in loud peals of laughter.

Maia sighed and allowed a silly smile to form on her face as she relished in the comforting laughter of the young starpilot. He didn't really laugh often, if at all around others. As a grade-SS pilot of the Sidonian Navy, he was the best of the best when it came to piloting anything with an Ion-Drive all the way to a Zero-Point fold-drive. He was one out of 100,000 pilots who were currently ranked that highly in the entire universe, meaning that he was probably the only SS around this area of space for galaxies around. He was always, so... so... stoic with everybody else. Everyone else from the lowest Sidonian citizen to the even the members of the council located on Earth a.k.a Sidonia Prime expected a great deal from him, never allowing for even the slightest signs of fatigue or weakness to show while performing his civil and military duties.

_"He looked so lonely all the time, sitting by himself in the pilot-training area while waiting for his next assignment. No one ever talked to him or even said Hi"_ she thought to herself sadly.

Sidonians could choose any profession and career that suited them from rank E to rank S at any point during their life. If one was ever promoted to rank SS however, their matrix would firmly lock them into that path for them until they died or the universe ended. They became too valuable in that field to Sidonian society to ever give up and choose a different path. It had taken her over 15,000 years for him to get used to her even interacting with him when she first transferred to the mothership in the Aries galaxy located about 97,353 light years from the small starbase located near the Andromeda galaxy where she lived the first 30,000 years of her life. To some that may seem like an unrealistic or even unfathomable duration, to Sidonians it is merely a passing moment.

"Sparkles" she said gently while slowly getting up from the floor, watching the laughter slowly subside from Kenji's face while approaching him.

"*hoo* *haa* *hee hee* yea?" gasped the starpilot while wiping the tears of his laughter away. "You wanna to get started on the mission now? I can get some of the scanners out of matrix storage so we can mmmphhh-!" As Kenji was talking, he was interrupted by Maia planting her lips on his in a very forward fashion as she wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace. He stiffened his back at the sudden and unexpected show of affection, but slowly relaxed into her embrace and kissed her right back. Maia giggled through the kiss, and as their lips parted from one another, she found him blushing red as a tomato while giving her the goofiest smile on his face that made her heart flutter. He really was a precious soul. Though he had problems being open with other members of his race and was seen as the simple, functional, and dutiful pilot of the Sidonian Navy, Maia saw a caring, honest, and kind being that wanted to be loved and cared for by somebody.

"Let's start scouting yeah?" chortled Maia as her bodysuit slowly appeared on her in a flash of blue light. "I want to explore every little meter of this pretty planet and you're coming with me whether you want it or not" she giggled with happiness as she strode towards the door and opened it, letting rays of sunlight shine on her freckled face.

Kenji was awestruck by how radiant she was; her beautiful and voluminous crimson hair tied again into that cute bun while letting her bangs fall to her face that framed the carefree face that had given him a chance so long ago. The young starpilot really did think she was someone special. He slowly walked to her while actualizing his bodysuit as well, tickling her chin with his fingers while he passed by her through the door and into the light of day.

"Yes Ma'am" he teased with a small wink before he began to walk through the clearing where they had camped for the night and started to walk through the brush back into the forest surrounding them.

_"Kenji, when this mission is done and over with, I'm going to tell you all the little things that make me love you. I'm going to make you take a long break before your next assignment as I kiss, caress, and love you. I want you to feel loved by someone who will never expect more from you unless it's something you are willing to give_   _me."_   the enamored engineer thought with all of her heart as she skipped with happy little leaps to catch up to the Man that she loved.

 

* * *

 

                 


	5. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenji and Maia are well on their way through their cataloging of all animal and plant life of Atraxis-3, when they are suddenly attacked by an unknown force. What will Kenji do to make sure Maia stays safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a little longer to draft than I thought. Hopefully, I've fleshed out the plot a little bit better this time around, or at least the beginnings of what could be considered a plot.

* * *

 

 

Kenji and Maia walked leisurely through the forest, each holding a small grey cube while enjoying each other's company. The sun of the Atraxian planet shone brightly in the afternoon sky, wind ruffling leaves in the wind and shaking blades of grass as they walked forward. Each time they stumbled upon a new plant or animal, they would squeeze the cube, resulting in a quick snapshot of that creature/plant's genetic structure. The snapshot contained all the information extracted from its genetic structure and was encoded into each Sidonian's matrix for transmitting back to the data matrices back on the mothership via quantum tunneling. It would probably take around 10-20 years to fully catalog the entire genetic fingerprint of Atraxis-3 this way, but time was something they had a lot of after all.

It wasn't just all work and no play for the two, Maia enthusiastically pointed out every little new plant or cute animal that caught her fancy. Her childlike excitement brought a smile to Kenji's face.  _"She always did like having millions of cute little plushies in her quarters. You walk in and there's miles of fluffy rabbits and wolfs as far as the eye can see"_ mused Kenji as he watched Maia tried to catch another poor fluffy animal, which promptly jumped at the sight of the huge creature beckoning to it and ran into the underbrush of the forest with a loud fearful squeak. The redheaded engineer pouted at being so wrongfully denied another fluffy ball of happiness and turned to face Kenji who was yet again trying to cover up the shit-eating grin on his face with little to no success at her small mishap, his eyes almost sparkling in the veiled sunlight of the forest with glee at her misfortune as he made no attempt to hide it.

_"Too bad she still scares them away when she wants to pet them"_

"What's so funny Mister Starpilot, hmmmmmm?" asked Maia, glaring at the starpilot who quickly turned away and started to whistle nonchalantly. "You wouldn't happen to be laughing at lil ol' me would you?" she said quietly as she slowly stalked her newfound prey, slinking towards him with a look on her face that promised death to all.

The starpilot stop whistling and realized he had made a grave error in enjoying her misfortune, and slowly backed away from the engineer, his hands in a open placating gesture in front of him in order to calm down his partner who was mere seconds away from throttling him. "M-m-maia come on, you got to admit that was pretty funny. You spooked it pretty good and it ran like the devil...-" Kenji stopped talking as he saw the oncoming female's green eyes light up with fury. "... I'm not arguing my case that well, aren't I?" he whispered with trepidation as he backed up against a trunk of a tree, his earlier schadenfreude-laden smirk replaced with a somewhat fearful look as Maia kept on closing the distance.

"No, you aren't sparkles. I'm half tempted to teach you a lesson so you know better than to be laughing at me" she almost growled as she finally pressed up against Kenji, her hands taking his shoulders and squeezing them harshly while he winced at the sudden pressure. "Look's like I've left you to your own devices too long my evil little starpilot" she murmured as she let one hand wander down the small of his back before grabbing one of his asscheeks and gripping it tightly, earning a whimper from Kenji as he felt Maia reasserting her position in their relationship. He saw her smirk at the pitiful sound that came out of his mouth as she whispered something into his ear. "Don't make me punish you mister sparkles. I'd hate to markup your smooth skin teaching you to be a good little boy" she uttered, causing Kenji to shudder and blush at the implied threat.

When it came to Maia, you never teased her unless you wanted her to kick your ass so hard that even a matrix wouldn't be able to regenerate the bruises fast enough. He remembered all the poor guys and gals on the mothership that made fun of her because she would always be tinkering with some unknown contraption of hers in the engineering bay instead of partaking in the traditional hedonism of the average Sidonian citizen. They would always be dropped off at the medbay with nearly their entire body covered with bruises and scratches, a warning to not mess with the S-Grade Engineer. Security could never actually charge her with anything, as she always seemed to get away scot-free while innocently claiming her innocence with a pleading puppy-eyed look. She was a hothead sometimes, and he had made the mistake of forgetting that.

"Maia, I'm really sorry about laughing. It was just an honest mistake, really. he pleaded, feeling her hot breath on his ear as she held him in place. He saw her move her head to look straight at him, eyes piercing straight into his soul with an calculating gaze. He gulped and closed his eyes, waiting for the eventual ass-kicking to begin, when suddenly he felt her hands slowly come off him as she huffed as she slowly walked back through the forest. He stood there in disbelief that Maia didn't decide to kick his ass  on the spot. Maia stopped for a second and turned around to face him, face relaxing into a teasing smile. "You know, you're lucky beyond belief that that damn smirk of yours is still so endearing sparkles. Call me stupid, but I'd rather have you smiling like that than that sorry-ass frown you used to keep on your face before you met me" she said before turning forwards to restart their mission in the forest.

Kenji sighed, now that the threat of doom and destruction was over. He quickly walked to catch up with her to restart their mission.

_"Still can't believe I'm not dead. Maia sure is scary when she wants to be"_

 

 

* * *

 

 

    

Kenji had just finished taking the snapshot of a small bunny-like creature with 6 legs and no ears when he began to wonder about something.

_"Something just doesn't sit right with me. Usually, the flora and fauna of mostly all planets I've visited so far have never been so close to Sidonia Prime in terms of actual visual presentation. I mean look at what we've seen so far. Carrot-like vegetables that are simply just carrots that are colored blue instead of orange, predatory sheep-hunters, docile wolves the size of bears, cows that are black with white spots; they look so close to our own native flora and fauna back in the Sol System on Earth"_  he thought with a puzzled frown. _  
_

"Something wrong Kenji?" said Maia with a worried look on her face as she stopped scanning to understand the reason for the starpilot's confused expression.

"There's nothing wrong. At least not yet" uttered Kenji as he immediately brought up the visual UI of his matrix to locate all the encoded genetic sequences they had recorded so far. The screen read as follows :

 

**Matrix Storage Block : Encoded RNA / DNA Sequences**

**Location Tag : Atraxis-3**

**Encryption Block : Block#33745.3521 (Low-Intensity Superposition Cipher)**

**Encoding Standard: Enchiridion65535**

**Stored Sequences : 3,952 Flora 2,366 Fauna**

**Estimated time Until Completion of Sequences : 21 Year(s) 2 Month(s) 1 Day(s) 23 Hour(s) 2 Minute(2) 24 Second(s)**

**Total Storage Used : 0.000000001 QYB out of 1.00000000 QYB**

 

**Options : (Limited Options due to Mission Parameters)**

**Raw Readout of Base Pair Sequences**

**Compare Base Pair Sequences Against Designated List**

~~**Delete Stored Sequences** ~~ **(Invalid Option)**

**Transmit Stored Sequences**

 

He selected the option to compare the selected base pairs against the preset of already stored records of Animal and Plant evolution back on Sidonia Prime. His mind already running through different scenarios 

 

**Execution of Base Pair Comparision is Underway**

**Running Current Sequence of Base Pairs against Pre-stored Base Pairs**

**Atraxis-3 Block against Sol-3 Block**

**6,318 Sequences vs 1,256,643 Sequences**

**Comparison is Underway**

**.**

**...**

**.....**

 

**Task Complete**

**Result :**

**Base Pairs Share a 89.3255599 Percent Similarity in Base Pair Configu----**

 

*THWAK!!!*

 

Kenji and Maia both quickly ducked as they saw a projectile fly over their heads and deeply embed itself into the bark of the Oak-like tree they were next to, with Kenji quickly placing Maia away from the direction of the projectile's origin while shielding her with his body as they both lay prone sinking into the blades of grass. Maia scared by the attack, let out a small scream and clung on to Kenji for dear life while the starpilot scanned the general vicinity of trees and thick bushes to catch a glimpse of their assailant. More projectiles began to fly from behind the trees to their far left, piercing the bark of the tree they were under as multiple projectiles flew again towards their location.

"Great, hostiles already. And just as this mission was getting off to a good start as well" grunted Kenji, all hints of nervousness gone, replaced by a calm steel gaze that Maia in spite of her fear recognized at once.

Maia had seen this look before. This was the look that looked so alien on the gentle starpilot that she talked with every day. It was a look that only appeared whenever he was sent off into deep space on combat missions. He was never alright when he came back from those. Sometimes he would just come back with a scowl on his face that wouldn't leave for months. The missions that were a little bit more intense and had him flying into the middle of a hot zone, those missions would always shake him to his core. He would always come back from those missions with a lost look until he barged into her private workshop in the engineering bay every single time. She would lock the door, and he would always ask to be held by her. She would cradle him and soothe him as tears would run as he sobbed "I'm Sorry" over and over again into her bosom.

Maia knew at that moment that her lover was never meant to be a military starpilot. He simply didn't have the heart in him to kill another person and consistently blamed himself harshly whenever he lost one of his own fellow pilots in the same squadron. But once you became SS grade in Sidonian culture, there wasn't anything you could do short of dying.

 

"Maia" he hissed, "I want you to transmat back to the shelter NOW and try to get Commander Ryken on the horn. We are going to need some weaponry in order to make sure we don't die out here."

Maia up at him from her prone position with a face full of shock "Sparkles what are-

"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME! YOU ARE AN ENGINEER WITH NO COMBAT TRAINING WHATSOEVER! AS SOON AS THAT PROJECTILE WAS SHOT, THIS BECAME A COMBAT ZONE! THE SHELTER HAS A PRISMATIC AND SUPERIMPOSITION BARRIER ON IT SO NO ONE SHOULD BE ABLE TO FIND YOU WITHOUT MY SAY SO! PLEASE JUST GO!" he commanded as more arrow-like projectiles started to fly from the behind the bushes and beginning to land closer to their own prone bodies.

Maia tearfully nodded quickly and opened up her matrix to began the transmat sequence. Locking on the Sidonian energy signature inside the shelter. As soon as she was safe and sound within, the shelter would simply cease to exist. The twin barrier system would cloak the large structure as well as displace it in a different state of existence, allowing nothing to go in or out.

"Please be safe sparkles. Please come back to me" she sobbed as she disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Activate Non-Lethal Combat Mode" Kenji said calmly as more and more arrows began to fly towards him.

A synthesized-human-like voice responded as the arrows made of steel and aluminum barrelled down straight towards him.

**Determining Threat LEVEL**

**Threat: 26 Unidentified Humanoid Signatures 40 Meters West of Position. Weaponry is determined to be harmful to the user**

**Threat Level - Medium**

**Addendum : WARNING: UNKNOWN ENERGY TYPE BEING USED BY HOSTILES: USAGE OF TOARK PARTICLES BEING ACTUALIZED THROUGH KELL'S FIELD**

**ANY LEAKAGE OF TOARK PARTICLES INTO USER'S BODY THROUGH COMBAT RUNS RISK OF DAMAGING MATRIX LOGICAL CORE INTO RECOVERY STATE**

**Response: Non-Lethal force is authorized via Safety Protocol 004-2: Unprovoked Attack by Unknown Assailant**

**Force Encrypting all Non-Essential Storage Blocks... Done**

**Activating Bio-Somatic Acceleration... Done**

**Activating Bio-Kinetic Reinforcement... Done**

**Activating Prismatic Shield Array... Done**

**Activating Regenerative Bio-Field... Done**

**Combat Mode fully Activated**

 

Immediatly the starpilot began to rush towards where the arrows where coming, moving around mass amounts of the projectiles gracefully like water flowing through a river. He curved, bent, and moved out of the way of what was now a wall of shiny and pointy metal sticks bent on piercing him while getting closer and closer to the source of the attacks. As he dashed towards the bushes, he vaulted over said plants, his kinetic reinforcement allowing him to exert force 30-40 times his actual strength and his bio-somatic acceleration making his reflexes lightning quick. As he cleared the bushes and landed in the middle of a grassy marshland, the ground itself shook from the force of impact.

Kenji looked around to see.. that he was surrounded by humanoid figures hidden in cloaks, all holding arrows in their bows nocked and ready to fire as they perched in trees, bushes, and flatland in a perfect 360-degree angle.

"Shit, even if I do have enhanced reflexes and strength, there's no way I can handle this many archers without leaving a blind spot." He muttered quietly to himself as he prepared to start with the closest archer and work from there.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" A loud voice came from a tree to the side of Kenji and the unknown archers lowered their weapons, making Kenji sigh internally with relief. "This little human looks like he has some fight in him girls. Let me deal with him." The voice purred as Kenji decided that it was most decidedly female. Kenji quickly brought up his fists and stepped one foot forward.

_"I don't know what to do here. This is the first time I've ever had to engage in ground combat. And what's with the toark particles? I've never heard of them before, neither this Kell's field but apparently they can mess up a matrix pretty good"_ thought Kenji as he saw a sleek form dart out from the tree's branches and land near the base of the tree with a resounding thud, causing the ground to shake and dust to fly up, obscuring his view of the lone hostile.

**WARNING!!! A LARGE AMOUNT OF TOARK PARTICLES HAVE BEEN DETECTED! THREAT LEVEL ESCALATED TO HIGH!**

**TRANSMAT DISABLED DUE TO KELL'S FIELD INTERACTION**

_"SHIT! Looks like I'm going to either fight or get killed/captured, and whats with the transmat being disabled?! This sounds like the beginning of one of those shitty holosim's that my uncle used to show me. What's next? A large big-breasted woman is going to come out of a portal and try to rape me, the unsuspecting hero"_  he thought with a mirthful chuckle.

As the dust began to clear, Kenji could see a feminine silhouette come into view, her posture tall and straight while seemingly holding a large object behind her. The dust fully settles, allowing him to see the unknown female that had claimed that she was going to "deal" with him. He widened his eyes as he saw his opponent, a tall and gorgeous woman with mocha-colored skin and white hair tied into a tight bun stared straight back at him with an evil grin on her face as her red eyes bored into him. "Oh! Looks like we were to find a cute one today girls! I'll knock him flat on his ass so Y'all can restrain him and take him back to our village. Preferably with all his clothes off so we can grope and tease the soon to be a new slave." she declared with a lustful look in her eyes while licking her lips.

_"Guess I spoke too soon then."_ thought Kenji as he looked closer at the dark-skinned beauty that had unsheathed a large greatsword that was attached to her back and held it in one hand. She didn't really look dressed for combat; she was wearing a purple tunic made out of thick cloth with a plunging neckline that showed off an unnecessary amount of cleavage from her large F-Cup breasts. Her shoulders covered with black metallic pauldrons, and her hands covered with heavy leather gloves. Her narrow waist led to a wide set of hips covered with a pair of tight black shorts that barely covered her thighs and did little to hide her enormous ass from his view, the large pair of cheeks barely being contained within the tiny article of clothing. Her thick muscular thighs led to smooth and long legs that were covered by a set of thigh-high boots that were colored black. The large greatsword radiated danger, the red metal almost glowing with a sinister energy. The sharp weapon looked like it could cut through anything like paper, as she held the black-metal grip tightly in her right hand. The tips of her ears were pointy, almost shaped like ----

WAIT, WHAT?!?!

_Kenji's mind went into shock and terror "Dark skin, red eyes, white hair, and now pointy ears!? There's also that scandalous outfit that is in no way suited for combat, plus the way her lust almost radiates out of her like a star gives off heat! Is... is she a dark elf? No frakking way! My uncle's holosims were supposed to be pure fiction from an age where mythical creatures were fantasized about by people who didn't know any better. Why then why are there dark elves on this unexplored planet? Are there other beings as well? And what of magic? Magic isn't even supposed to exist or be scientifically possible at all in the universe. *Sigh* At least my uncle was right about the general demeanor. Now, I have to find a way of getting out of this and back to Maia."_  he thought with determination as he slowly cleared his throat and asked,

"You think you guys could pretend you never saw me and maybe let me go?" he asked innocently while breaking into a nervous sweat. "I promise I won't tell anyone that you were here and I'll keep quiet about this."

The dark-skinned elf laughed and slowly walked towards him with greatsword in hand and a seductive sway in her hips. "I know you won't tell anyone sweetheart, cause' you're coming with us whether you like it or not." she cooed as she lumbered closer to her prey with a horny look on her face. "You're not armed nor wearing any decent armor other than that strange black suit of yours that shows off that cute and tight body of yours all too good my little human. No, I'm going to defeat you and rip it off of you and hold you down as I shove your cock into me. I'll make you cum into me lots of times before my trained archers tie you up tightly and collar you to take you back to our village, a new slave that will need to be broken in as soon as possible. You'll learn soon enough that we love taking pleasure from anyone who is fortunate to be captured or bought by us dark-kin. Humans need a guiding hand under our heel, so we can turn them into lovers of pleasure and submission under us." the dark elf said while continuing to make her way towards Kenji who blanched and turned pale at hearing those lust-filled words.

The buxom dark elf frowned at his distress and tried to comfort him with a smile. "But don't worry future slave, you'll live a really good life with all your needs taken care of. You'll even be able to have a job if your new mistress allows it, and we do tend to spoil our slaves a bit too much at times. It'll be a life filled with collars, bondage, sex, whips, leather, chains, and most importantly of all, under the dark-kin. You'll impregnate lots of willing and well-trained girls lost to pleasure and submission so we can have more slaves for our future little dark-kin of the next generation" she explained with a happy grin.

Kenji collected himself at hearing such an obscene diatribe from the woman's mouth and steeled himself, slowing his rapid breaths and gazing calmly at the dark elf fully set on raping him and turning him into a glorified stud. "Wow, that sounds like a great offer... NOT! I'll be taking my leave now" he said with a shake of his end.

The dark elf grinned even wider, gears turning in her head. "Then how about that cute little redhead we saw with you? She looked all too alluring and full of lovely assets." she giggled as Kenji stiffened and his calm gaze morphed into a barely concealed fury. "I don't mind taking her instead of you. Maybe I'll make her my lovely collared whore who takes dicks all day and night from my studs and loves it, her face lost in ecstasy as they fill her with lots of cum and babies. She'll be moaning and screaming as she drowns in a sea of---

She was suddenly interrupted as a fist flew into her face, and she flew into a tree. Hitting it with enough force to tear the tree from its base and cause it to fall down in a cacophony of splinters and snaps 

CRACK!

Kenji reappeared near her with rage filling his body, his body moving before he could think. "DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT ELF!"

"Mama! You fucking bastard! Archers, prepare to fire! Steer clear of Huntress Rockwood" yelled a young feminine voice as the hidden forms dropped their cloaks to reveal 25 female dark elves with dark-skin, red-eyes, and white hair, that had quickly nocked and aimed their arrows straight at Kenji. He cracked his knuckled and prepared to face-off against the rest of the hunting party when he heard a loud laugh come from behind him

"HA HA HA! That's really good human! No human has ever punched me that hard ever!" roared the now named Huntress Rockwood as Kenji turned and was shocked to see the dark elf huntress get up from the ground near the fallen tree with not even a single scratch, the bruise from where he had punched her cheek already fading with a soft green glow. His matrix was screaming countless warnings off in his head.

 

**TOARK PARTICLES DETECTED IN NOW NAMED DARK ELF HUNTRESS**

**ALL SUIT-BASED ENHANCEMENTS DETERMINED TO HAVE LITTLE TO NO EFFECT ON FEMALE COMBATANT**

**INITIATING LEVEL 5 ANALYSIS OF PARTICLE PROPERTIES**

**.....**

**..........**

**..............**

**POSTULATING POSSIBLE INTEGRATION INTO USER BIOLOGY UPON FINISHING OF ANALYSIS**

**USER THEORETICALLY SHOULD BE ABLE TO MANIPULATE TOARK PARTICLES WITH LITTLE TO NO INTERFERENCE FROM LOGIC CORE  
**

**CREATING GENE SEQUENCE AMALGAMATE-THETA325: CODENAME: TOARK-ATRAXIS-YUUDAI-1**

**CREATING ALTERED GENOME**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**DONE! GENOME SEQUENCE HAS BEEN MODIFIED IN USER AND WILL INTEGRATE DURING NEXT CIRCADIAN RHYTHM**

**CORE WILL REQUIRE SOLARIUM SHIELDING IN ORDER TO NEUTRALIZE TOARK PARTICLE REACTION UPON RE463T**

 

**WARNING!!!! : CRITICAL ERRO36R!! TOARK PARTIC23LE INTER124FERENCE CR64EATING SYSTEM3ATIC INS1TABILI2TY WITHI15N LOGI12C C0RE**

**EM125ERGE125NCY LO12W PO534WER RE0COV67ERY MO31DE EN`15#GAGED UN#^@TIL REPAI$ &RS ARE ABLE TO BE DONE**

**DI#@SABLING ALL NON-CRITICAL FUNCTI@#^ONS**

**MATR236IX  MMAAAAAAAAAAATRIX! *BZZZZT***

 

**"SHIT!"** Kenji hissed as he felt his body weaken and his matrix shutdown into recovery mode, his mind internally panicking. He'd never thought that just touching her would cause an almost fatal error with his matrix. 

_"What just fucking happened!? How the hell would just touching her cause a near complete shutdown!? I'M FUCKED! Well, that effing answers the question of magic. It's basically a usage of Toark particles within the constraints of Kell's_ field" Kenji thought with barely controlled anger as he prepared himself for another attack. The huntress smirked and dug her greatsword into the ground while cracking her knuckles. "I'm assuming that was a lucky shot my feisty little human." she grinned while reaching into her back pocket and pulled out a heavy metal collar, complete with 3 d-shaped rings on each side and the front. The collar glowed with a soft purple energy as she opened it with a key and slowly walked towards him with the collar open and ready to be put on.

"This is the perfect collar for you, you widdle angwy boy. It's a little heavy but it has a lot of padding to keep your neck from hurting." she teased as his anger quickly dissipated and began to be replaced by fear at the true realization of just how fucked he was. She stopped a few feet away from him, frowning heavily at his look of unadulterated fear that was slowly turning to terror.  _"That's distressing. usually, when I catch humans, they're angry, scared, sad, happy, resigned, indignant, or all of the above when collared for the first time. He seems to be genuinely terrified. I feel so bad for him. I'm not going to do anything to him, forcing myself on him would only serve to create a fractured mind and I don't want that. If we are going to turn him into the perfect submissive slave, I need to be gentle. He still needs to be touched by the others to learn his place"_  she wonderedshe saw him back away slowly, tripping over himself and falling on his back. The once fierce look on his face replaced by terror and resignation.

"Shhhh little one, I'm not going to hurt you" she gently cooed as she set the collar down next to him and slowly sat down next to him. "What I said about your friend and what I would do to her and you were completely uncalled for and I truly apologize for it" she soothed as she gently laid the Sidonian pilot on her lap and ran her fingers through his hair in a comforting manner. "I can be a little too eager at times and it especially shows during a hunt or a battle when I lose myself. My goal was never to instill fear into you little one, I merely wanted you to stand down so you wouldn't get hurt fighting me since humans are so weak when compared to my kin and the other non-human women that are a part of this world" she explained with a remorseful smile.

Kenji's fear began to recede as he slowly melted into soft pillows that were the dark elf's thighs, his body gently relaxing due to the comfort of the motherly older woman. Well, older looking anyways. He knew Maia would be safe until they could get reinforcements from the mothership stationed on the outskirts of the Atraxis-system. Until then, he would have to play along for now. Being timid and vulnerable was the only way to guarantee that he would have better chances of escaping whatever stronghold these people had. "Okay" he said softly "I'll wear the collar miss". She shook her head as she picked him up and held his body close to her chest "No no little one, you will not wear it because you are afraid" she chastised. "You will wear it because I want you to be safe and happy with us. We won't hurt you or abuse you ever, unlike that nation of yours that stifles innovation and punishes your kind with every impure thought you've ever had. That collar is a promise from the dark-kin to you, that we will value your submission under us and treat you will love and care. You will be our precious property that will never be hurt again."

The starpilot closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He already knew that she was manipulating him. Presenting two options and trying to convince him that the only way to benefit or survive was to acquiesce to her side. He didn't know if there actually was another type of humans living on this planet, he would just have to agree with her and hope for the best until his matrix could fix itself enough to let Maia know that he was alright. He released himself from the dark elf's embrace and handed her the collar and exposed his neck to her. "I will trust that you won't harm me, Miss Huntress" he said softly as she smiled with newfound glee and quickly placed the collar around his neck and closed it shut, it automatically locking around his neck "Call me Leah little one. I'm not as stuck up as those other dark-kin huntresses who demand submission." she said as he felt the collar tighten around his neck to the point where it wasn't tight, but he felt its presence on his neck. "Yes Miss Leah"

"You're doing so well little one" she giggled at the sound of him saying her name, while he blushed at the praise.  _"Geez, I really do have a praise kink. And also probably a mommy kink from how I reacted to her acting like a mother."_ he thought without indicating it on his face. "Now my little human, I need you to take off your clothes for me so I can see that beautiful body of yours." she instructed. "Okay" he said softly as he slowly digitized it to his disabled matrix. He wouldn't be able to much of anything with a matrix corrupted like his was, other than storage and retrieval. She grinned as she saw him expose his body along with how he had caused the suit to disappear. He knew how to use magic! He would be perfect for her daughter Elena. She looked at his body and found that she approved greatly.

His body was built like a runner's, lacking the typically large barrel chest and thick muscles that the men on this planet typically had. Instead, he had a slim and lithe body, with a narrow waist and a slight flare at his hips. His entire body was smooth and hairless, his skin was a delicate pink peach color that made his body look adorable yet strong. His muscles were not heavily prominent and thickly corded around his body; Instead, the muscle she saw, was meant for endurance rather than strength and lied hidden underneath all that soft and delicious skin as she admired his partially defined stomach.  _"Elena will like him, he's so soft and smooth yet not delicate at all. Those violet-eyes are like deep pools that I might fall into, and his hair is so silky."_ she thought with a grin. Kenji blushed at the older woman's scrutiny and was about to say something when he felt a hand on his flaccid cock. He turned bright red and tried to move the offending appendage, but was prevented from doing it by Leah who giggled and shook her head. "Little one, it's okay to be embarrassed. I'm just checking that all your parts are in working order". She began to gently play with his length and to his embarrassment, felt himself begin to grow all the way to full-mast within a couple of seconds as she stroked his penis with one hand and cupped his balls with another.

"Oh my" Leah crooned lustfully as she saw his length grow to be 8 inches long and 2 inches thick, "And what a nice pair of working parts they are. Any woman who has you is bound to be blessed with many sleepless nights" she teased with a wink, earning a bright red blush that covered the entirety of the starpilot's face. Leah removed her hands from his cock and balls and went straight to poking and pinching his small pink nipples, gauging his response to her stimulations. "Not affected all I see? I can fix that with some nipple clamps over the course of a couple of weeks." She slowly got up with him in her arms and slowly walked over to the middle of the clearing, and called for her squadron to form in. Immediately 25 dark elven archers began to crawl out from their hiding spots, their faces containing no small amounts of glee at the Huntresses' successful capture. Multiple voices began to ring out at once

"OHHH! Huntress, you got to collar him. He looks so cute!"

"Is that the new slave ma'am? He doesn't look like much!"

"Let's tie him up already! I want to see that yummy body hugged with rope!"

"That's our Huntress Leah Rockwood for ya. Not a single scratch on her as usual!"

"Oh, I can't wait to play with his helpless body! His cock looks so big and yummy!"

"MA'AM! You need to gag him! Tasty slaves like that need to be gagged tightly!"

"Enough!" said the Huntress, as the cacophony of lewd comments towards Kenji slowly died down. "Elena darling," she said as she placed the naked starpilot next to her daughter who looked at Kenji with curiosity, "I need you to be the to bind and gag our newest slave while I talk to all the fellow archers, he's not used to being touched by others without his permission, so I'll trust you with him while I tell the others to keep their distance until he's comfortable with being touched. "Okay Mama, I'll make sure he's ready for transport. I won't touch him under the waist unless I absolutely need to." the young dark-kin girl said with a smile. "Good girl. THE REST OF YOU FALL IN!" she yelled as the rest of the elven archers followed her towards the edge of the clearing.

Elena Rockwood was a very pretty young woman. Her brown skin was lighter than her mother's, leaning more on the lighter mocha side. Her white hair was done in a mid-pony tail to keep her hair out of her face. She was wearing a simple purple tunic, which looked like to be of a lighter material than her mother's, yet still exposed the cleavage of her admittedly smaller yet equally round DD-Cup breasts. She wore a functional green miniskirt with a slit on either side, allowing for better range of movement. She also wore a pair of shorts underneath the skirt to cover her modesty. She had on her feet closed toe sandals, allowing for light steps and quick movement without running the risk of accidentally stubbing her toes. She had a small birthmark on the left side of her cheek that Kenji thought made her look cute. Her bow laid on the ground, while she carried a quiver of arrows across her back and a large satchel that she wore as a knapsack.

As the archers left, Elena smiled at Kenji and took off the large satchel that she was carrying on her back. "I'm sorry about that. when you punched mama, I almost lost it and ordered the rest of the archers to shoot you. I thought mama was really hurt and she's the most precious person in the world to me" she sniffled as a tear began to fall. Kenji felt bad as he saw the distraught girl and caressed her cheek while wiping the tear away. "You don't need to apologize, I was the one who hurt Huntress Leah. You were only trying to look out for your precious person, as was I" he said softly with a smile while she gave back a watery grin. "Mama can get a little battle-crazy when attacked like that. She didn't mean to threaten the girl you were with. Maybe you can find her and ask her to come back so mama can ask for her forgiveness." she quietly suggested with a timid look.

Kenji sighed and said "Like your mama, she's my precious person. I won't risk her wellbeing at all. I'm sorry" she frowned and started to take the leather equipment she would need to bind him out slowly. "It was worth a shot. To be frank, a lot of people fall for that whole good cop bad cop routine. I figured you wouldn't fall for it. You seem a lot smarter than the other humans we've captured."

_"Probably because I'm from a completely different stage of development than my ancestors."_ he thought. "No harm was done and thanks for the compliment" he said. He observed her taking out a big muzzle and blindfold harness, designed to go on his head and stay there if the number of straps on it was any indicator. She also took out a large number of leather straps with buckles at the end of each one for adjustable length. Two pairs of differently sized manacles that glowed a soft purple like the collar came out along with a large length of rope. 

"It would be nice If I could get a name from you. I don't share my mama's tendencies of calling all the men little ones"

"Sure, My name is Kenji. Kenji Yuudai"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mr.Yuudai" she said as she stuck her hand out while he took and shook it with a smile. "The Pleasure is all mine Elena" he said kindly with a gentle tone of voice that made her heart race for a second before she stopped and prepared herself for tying up and gagging this future slave.

"Ooooh, Such a gentleman" she giggled softly as she took the manacles and slowly got up "Stand up and put your hands behind your back Kenji" she murmured with a small glint in her eyes.

Kenji slowly got up and put his hands behind his back. He felt Elena force his elbows to touch as she attached the manacles to his wrists and above his elbows, forcing his shoulders to go back and his chest to go forward. Elena's breath hitched when she saw how delicately defined his chest and tummy was, not being at all like the ugly fat muscle of the men she had helped catch before. She cleared her throat before getting three leather straps and wrapping the leather below and above his elbows and below his shoulders. She tightened them and made sure that they weren't too tight to cut off circulation, and not to loose to be able to slip off of him. She giggled as she saw him blush as he tested his bonds, only to find that his chest and arms were completely immobilized.

"Now the legs" she muttered to herself as she took two coils of rope and began to create a single column of rope around his ankle and another around his thigh. She took the rope around his left thigh and created another column of rope around his other thigh before tying the two columns snugly together. She left the small bit of rope hanging between his thighs and turned red as she saw his hard and thick cock slightly twitching with a small amount of precum leaking from the tip, as she continued her work.  _"He must really like bondage. Most men only get so excited after mama starts playing with them. or maybe he is like that because I'm doing the tying?"_ she noted with approval and internal giggle as she gently spread his ankles apart while looping the rope around them individually before tying the single columns together, allowing him to walk while keeping his full range of leg movement restricted from his thighs being tied together as well. For a finishing touch, she took the little bit of rope left over from the thighs and looped it between the ankle rope cuffs before tying a tight knot and standing back to admire her handiwork.

"What do you think Kenji?" she asked poking her fingers nervously. "You really know your stuff Elena, comfortable without being too comfortable. Although if you want to do a better job on the legs, I'll teach you how to make a rope hobble skirt." 

Her ears perked up at the sound of that. "You know how to do rope ties?"

He laughed. "Yeah, Maia always liked having too much fun with rope when we had our scenes." he said fondly, not noticing that Elena took notice of how fondly he was in his nostalgia.

_"Maia must be the name of the girl he was with and from the sound of it, he was the submissive one. So why didn't he act like it when he confronted mama?"_ she thought to herself.

"She must be a special girl." Elena said quietly with a small hint of jealousy.

"Maia is the only one I can say has earned my submission, and I her's. Trust is the most important thing and she has never betrayed it" he said firmly with a small frown.

"Are you sure you're really submissive Kenji?" asked Elena as she picked up the last coil of rope and the muzzle + blindfold harness. 

"Only for those that have not broken my trust nor my belief in them"

She put the coil of rope on the grass and proceeded to ready the panel which had a large purple ballgag on the inside. It would go inside his mouth and lie flush against his chin so that it was comfortable while keeping him muffled. The blindfold was padded so he could wear it for a long time without it irritating the skin around his eyes.

"I want to earn your trust Kenji" the young archer said softly as she brought the panel close to his mouth before beckoning him to open his mouth.

"You've got a good head start Elena" he said as he opened his mouth and allowed the ballgag to go in and the panel to lie against his lips and chin. Elena fastened the top and bottom part of the panel behind his head, making sure that they were snug but not tight as usual. She took the blindfold attached to the panel and the head strap that would link to the two straps fastened at the nape of his neck, and carefully put the blindfold on him while leading the head strap over his head and attached it snugly to the straps around the back of his neck. She smoothed any rough catches near any of the straps and attached the final piece of rope to the metal ring on his collar, making a rope leash. She stood back to admire her handiwork, the naked Sidonian was bound tightly from head to toe with a comfortable harness keeping him gagged and blind. 

_"He looks so helpless like this. It's really hot"_ she thought as she felt a little arc of heat running through her core as she saw the bound and gagged male specimen in front of her  _"I wonder if mama would consider letting me keep him"_

"Are you hurting anywhere or losing any feeling in any part of your body?" questioned Elena as she grabbed the leash and saw Kenji silently shake his head.

"Good... We need to go and meet up with mama and the others. Mama will probably tell them that I'm the only one allowed to touch you because of your reaction to her" she thought aloud with him mphing in agreement as she began to lead him by tugging on the leash, cueing him to move in the direction of the pull as she led him towards the Huntress Leah and the rest of the archers who looked at both of them and began to start the lewd comments all over again.

"Elena! Good work, my adorable daughter. It looks like the little one won't be going anywhere." Leah cooed as she observed the bound, gagged, blindfolded, and naked male being led on a leash made of rope by her daughter.

"He's such a good submissive mama! I didn't have any trouble at all." she said with a heartfelt grin on her face.

"Good, good. LADIES! Prepare to head back to home base slowly."

 

**"We have some precious cargo to take home now"**


	6. One Plans, While the Other Sleeps (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia is willing to do anything to rescue Kenji from whoever attacked them, And Kenji, honestly just wants to take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really late in the making. Life happens and stuff like that. I really didn't have enough time to really flesh out a full chapter, so I'm gonna have to release this in two parts.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

"KENJI!" echoed Maia's distraught wail as her body was quickly transported back to the small Sidonian structure, the red flash of the transmat slowly fading as she quickly found herself in the small living room of their camp site. Her body shook with the near uncontrollable sobs that she just wasn't able to control. A stream of steady tears flowed down her face as her wails and sobs echoed throughout the compound as she found herself alone and without the violet-eyed starpilot that she had grown to love. She curled up into a small ball and allowed herself to give in to the feelings of loss and separation, if only to make sure that she would not break down this easily again.

She thought herself a fool. The young starpilot that stolen her heart was out there without her knowing would become of him. He could be dead or captured even. The crimson-haired engineer closed her eyes and let the raw emotions of sadness and anger flow from her like electricity flowing through wires, her mind and soul coming to terms with what had just been about 5 minutes ago. She had to do something,anything. But she would just be putting herself and Kenji in even more danger if she ran out now feeling as raw and emotional as she did.

After a while, her sobs began to die down and she slowly dried off the tears that had run down her face. She knew that crying or grieving any longer over what had happened just a moment ago would only make the chances of figuring out what had happened to Kenji even slimmer than what they already were.

"Alright Sparkles, let's work on figuring out where to go from here." she choked as she uncurled herself from her position on the floor and sat down on the couch facing the bedroom. She gathered herself, and opened her matrix viewscreen to make the call to the military sub-commander of the Sidonian mothership commander Thatch Ryken. She looked up his manifest on the ship roster and engaged the option to establish a secure encrypted link that would hopefully allow for the streams of data to link up between her and the com-matrix of the mothership.

 

**Creating Audio/Visual link... User has requested link to : Sub_Commander_13563_Ryken**

**Initiating long-range quantum data stream... Data Stream has interfaced with Jupiter-Class Vessel_20612**

**Interlocking user credentials with data stream sequence**

**Communication Matrix is requesting further authorization... Communication with all Military Sub-commanders require grade A status**

**User credentials posses Grade S status... Changing priority from Minimal to Moderate**

**Data streams Linked**

 

A man with short brown hair and blue eyes appeared in on the screen, his eyes piercing through her with his face set in a permanent frown. "Report Engineer Scorpio, what made you decide to call me of all people during your scouting mission with Starpilot Yuudai?" he said while twisting his face into a cold glare. "I do not have any spare time to entertain you while I have a military branch to run, so make it quick."

She gulped and shakily began to describe what had happened to their shuttle-craft upon being shot out of the sky, their crash-landing on the planet abrupt and jarring. She also described all the events leading up to her current situation now, every detail softening the hard glare on the sub-commander's face as he saw how clearly vulnerable her situation was. She had lost the only member of her team to unknown enemy combatants, and had no way of properly defending herself.

After she had given a short recap of all the events that had transpired, the sub-commander closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "This is a problem Scorpio. This mission was strictly supposed to be a general cataloguing mission with no military intervention whatsoever. I'm also reading that our missing man has his matrix powered down into a low-power state, which leaves him able to do little more than enable his storage matrix while the device is in that state." Maia's eyes widened at that statement.

_"I didn't know that his matrix was disabled! What did those bad guys do to him?"_ she thought with worry as her expression turned fearful.

"What.. What.. are we to do Sir? What's our next course of action?" questioned the engineer nervously.

"Unfortunately, Military protocol prevents me from assisting you with any sort of weaponry or reinforcements due to the nature of your mission. That being said..." Maia's ears perked up "I can authorize for you to be able to use the full engineering schematics to be able to craft something innovative to get our M.I.A pilot out of there." suggested the sub-commander as she considered the idea.

With her being able to create any of her engineering tools, she would be able to easily make something that could help her out in locating her lov- *ahem* that could assist her in locating Kenji.

"I think I can work with that. I MEAN I THINK I CAN WORK WITH THAT SIR!" she nearly yelled, earning a chuckle from the sub-commander.

"No worries Scorpio, your "fascination" with Starpilot Yuudai has been the talk of the mothership for ages now. I see no harm in allowing you some help to recover him" he said with a slightly more upbeat expression.

Maia became beet-red at the man's teasing and looked down, as not to show him how embarrassed she was at the fact that her pursuit of Kenji was being noticed even by those in the upper echelons of the mothership command.

"Th-th-thank you Sir" Maia stammered as her face continued to feel as if it might burn away with all the heat emanating from it.

He nodded and typed in a couple of commands into his own command matrix. "Engineer, I've given you authorization to design and craft all non-lethal engineering schematics grade-S or lower on Atraxis-3 as well removing all limitations on matter-energy transference. Your mission orders have been updated to reflect these changes in your status, and I wish you good luck and godspeed." 

"Yes Sir, I'll do my best Sir" She declared with her face full of newfound hope, determined to find her missing starpilot. The sub-commander simply nodded and the data stream terminated, leaving Maia with a renewed vigor as she stood up from the floor and pulled up her matrix matter-energy conversion menu.

"Just you wait sparkles," She said as she began to materialize a set of energy tools and raw metals and energetic compounds. 

"I'm not letting you go that easily" declared Maia as she began to begin work on the equipment she would need to save her starpilot.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile...

 

Kenji didn't know how long it had been since the party of dark elves had captured him. What he did know is that they were WAY too frisky when transporting new slaves. It had only been about 3 hours and already a good portion of the elven hunting party had taken to groping his restrained body, especially his groin area. He couldn't even see nor protest due the muzzle plus blindfold that the Huntresses' daughter Elena had put on him while securing him for transport.

It wasn't that he wasn't used to being touched sexually. Hell, Maia did that on a daily basis. What he was not used to however, was how debauched these young dark-kin archers were being while trying to defile him. Wasn't it enough he was already bound with enough leather and rope that left him little able to do much other than wiggle around and walk forward with small steps. All the while being molested by a giggling group of dark-skinned and white-haired elves.

As the leash attached to his collar pulled him enough to keep walking at a slow but steady pace. He heard another group of laughs and lewd noises come close to him as the party moved ahead through the low forest lands, trying to ignore the multiple pairs of small gentle hands roaming around his bare bound body. They pinched, groped,and spanked him; Some of the archers had decided to play with his member that had been swollen already from their previous teasing before.

"I still can't enough of how yummy you look slave. I can't wait to abuse that poor cock of yours when you go up on the market." giggled one dark elf as he felt a pair of fingers pinch his nipples and twist them softly. He shuddered at the thought.

Another dark elf had gently gripped his cock and began to deftly massage it with her fingers in small circles. "You'll love your new home slave. Every human that submits to us is always cared for deeply and never has to be hurt again, unless they want to be hurt that is. All you have to do is be a good little stud and fuck lots of women and your future mistress" giggled another female.

The young starpilot without being able to see, discovered that the loss of his sight made his of touch a lot more sensitive. He felt the roving hands of each dark-kin in their attempt to arouse and tease him, their erotic stimulation having a little amount of success on that subject. 

_"Maia was always a little forward with her advances, but these girls make her seem like a timid rabbit"_ he thought with a small sigh.

Kenji was fine with letting the pointy-eared girls have their fun while walking in the direction his leash was pulling. He just wanted to be able to sit down and rest for crying out loud, without being felt up! 

*SMACK!* "MPPPPHHH!!" cried Kenji as he felt someone give his ass a firm smack, sending a small amount of pain and pleasure through his body.

"Mmmm that sounded and felt nice slave." cooed another dark elf. "I want to smack those cute little asscheeks of yours until they're nice and red with you moaning and begging for me to keep going. Maybe I'll look for you on the slave market so I can buy you to turn you into my loving husband who loves getting spanked and fucked by his hot cum-thirsty whore of a dark elf. I'll tie you to the bed and fuck you all day until I'm sure to have a kid."

"Alright alright ladies, leave him alone" commanded Elena's familiar and relieving voice "I don't want him thinking that dark-kin are sex-crazed before we can even get him processed to begin training." He felt the tension of the leash disappear as the person holding it must of either dropped it or gotten closer to him.

Kenji heard disgruntled mutters of "No fair" and "Killjoy" as he was relieved to feel the molesting hands depart from his body, his sigh of relief earning a gentle laugh from Elena as he felt her loosening the straps of the muzzle.

"We're close enough to the village that mama decided that you should be able to talk and see again." mentioned the dark elf as she untied all the straps on the blindfold as well and gently pulled it off.

The starpilot winced as his vision was unexpectedly moved from utter darkness to the daylight of the forest, causing his eyes to ache from the sudden exposure to light. When his eyes had started to become used to the light, he found Elena staring at him with concern as she saw him adjust to his returned sight. He didn't know what to think of the dark elf's attentions, having just met her and not knowing what to make of her shooing away the rest of the archers and taking off of the muzzle harness. She seemed like a nice girl who cared about how he was treated by the other dark-kin, but considering his capture by the hunting party that she was a part of, he wanted to keep himself neutral to avoid any sort of trouble.

"Thanks, I was beginning to actually enjoy the taste of rubber in my mouth" teased Kenji, earning a blush from the young archer as she tried to collect herself.

"I'm sorry. I would've just used some cloth to keep you quiet, like most of the other elves do when capturing slaves. It's just... Mama while kind, expects a lot out of me as her daughter and the next-in-line to the Rockwood clan. Anything I do while with her on a hunting mission, the other elves tend to gossip about and if do anything that looks weak in front of them, mama gets all the negative comments about me. She doesn't want me to end up being taken over by another Huntress clan that isn't a part of our village" she quietly mentioned, her small hands turning into fists as her face saddened.

"Hey,I get it. How we present and act towards other people is important, trust me I know. You just want to make your mother proud, and that's perfectly alright. Besides, this isn't my first time in the bondage rodeo. So I'm not mad at ya." he said as he motioned towards his chest, which was still bound tightly with the leather straps that she had wound around him. Her face lightened at his words and she immediately hugged him, earning a giggle from the small yet somehow still busty female.

"Thank you Kenji. I really appreciate you saying that." She murmured as her slightly sweet scent of roses and a light touch of sandalwood made its way up to his nose. He blushed a small bit, as her comforting smell and gentle embrace helped take away some of the stress of being shot at and captured. He then closed his eyes, allowing himself just this moment of mental reprieve as he took in the presence of another person. There was a sudden chuckle that came behind Elena, and she quickly jumped away from him while letting out a small eep.

"Well well well, looks like my daughter really has taken a liking to you little one" crooned Leah Rockwood's familiar sultry voice as she caught the duo red-handed in their comforting embrace. The archer and starpilot turned to find her staring at them with her hands on her hips, with a knowing smile on her already teasing face. "She rarely if ever takes a liking to a new slave. Hell, most of the time she won't even approach the newly captured ones to bind them when our party finds strays. She's such a timid girl unless she finds something or "someone" she really wants." teased the older woman as both people turned a new shade of red at her comment.

"Huntress Rockwood I am-" stammered Kenji, trying to find himself a way out of this situation when Elena's voice suddenly interrupted him.

"MAMA, Why did you have to say that?! That's so embarrassing!" squeaked the embarrassed dark-skinned elf as she hid her face behind her hands, as her face took on a new shade of red. The Huntress simply laughed and hugged her daughter tightly into her breasts, eliciting another quiet squeak from the girl who was already embarrassed enough.

"Shhhhhhhh my little _Fahlen,_ your mother knows how difficult it can be to have so many eyes on you." said Leah as she held her offspring in her embrace. "Your father and I know how difficult it must be to have the entirety of the village's eyes watching you. I want you to know that if you want this cute boy to be your lovely husband, I will make sure it happens upon our return to the village"

"Mpppphhhh mmnnn mpphh!" said the small female as her mother's large pillows prevented her from creating a coherent sentence as they nearly suffocated her. Her mother chuckled again as she saw Elena attempt to pry her face out of the older woman's chest, gasping for breath as she finally found herself free of the mammary prison. Elena's face was a bright red at hearing her mother's words, as she tried to regain her breath after being nearly suffocated"

"Mama be careful! Sooner or later, someone is going to end up suffocating because you squeezed them too tight." complained the girl as she slowly withdrew from her mother with a shy smile on her face.

Her mother gave a teasing grin as she squeezed her own breasts through her purple tunic. "Your loving and doting father hardly ever complains when I shove my girls into his face my dear. It's how we met and how you were made." Leah giggled, set on fully teasing her daughter.

Elena turned red once again, and hid behind Kenji, who was watching the whole exchange with no small amount of amusement. "MAMA, I don't want Kenji to hear all of this!"

"Oh, so the little one told you his name did he?" she said as Elena hid behind Kenji who stood up straighter to help her hide from Leah's teasing. The Huntress saw how protective the young man was towards Elena and silently approved as she began to slowly walk away while keeping a seductive sway in her hips. "Looks like he's taken a liking to you as well my daughter. He'll make a fine slave and husband for you."Her voice echoed. "The girls and I are taking a small break after walking for so long. Feel free to rest up here with your future husband while I make sure that the rest of the party is taking a proper respite."

Elena sighed with relief as her mother went behind a tree to join the other dark elf girls who were setting up a small campsite to rest. She slowly undid the leather straps keeping Kenji's arms against his back so that he could sit down and rest as well comfortably.

"I'm really sorry about that. Mama has her heart in the right place, but she sometimes is too much" she apologized as she finished undoing the leather straps fastened around his body. The bound starpilot felt some of the tension leave his body, as the removal of the leather allowed him to move his shoulders once more.

"It's alright, mother's are there to embarrass us. That how they show us they love us so much" he jokingly suggested, causing a smile from the dark elf girl.

Elena giggled as she took out a small blanket from her pack and set it down next to a tree so that the bound starpilot would have someplace to rest his back against as they took their break. She felt like she could trust him and undid the manacles keeping his wrists and elbows tied together and gently sat him down against the tree trunk while sitting down next to him. He smiled in gratitude at being allowed the use of his upper body back, and sighed with relief as his body began to rest. She kept the ropes tied around his thighs and rope cuffs around his ankles secure so he wouldn't be able to run far if he did try to escape. She hoped he wouldn't though.

The young archer dug a waterskin from her satchel and took a small drink from it before allowing Kenji to do the same, replenishing his thirst. He knew that without his matrix at full-power, he would need to start eating and drinking again. Boy, did technology suck when it failed.

The young archer looked down at Kenji's member and blushed when she truly looked at how big it was.

_"It isn't as big as some of the other slaves that some of the other dark-kin keep. But it's still big enough to where it looks like it might break me in half"_ thought the curious elf with a quiet glance as she continued looking at the fully erect cock on him. Her hands were too tiny to even be able to grab it fully with one. She turned a dark red as she felt herself getting a little aroused at the thought of grabbing it just to see what it felt like.

Kenji noticed that the dark-skinned and white-haired female was staring at his "downstairs package" while he was drinking the water contained in the waterskin and decided not to mention it to her. From what he could infer from the conversation between the mother and daughter, she didn't seem to have been sexually active with anyone else because of how shy she tended to be. _"_ _She is curious though"_ he mused as her face became flushed with a healthy blush adorning her cheeks. She really was an innocent girl when it came to sex. He held out the waterskin to her, bringing her out of her lust-based stupor and she shyly took it from him

She took the waterskin from him and said it would be fine for him to take a nap to recover his stamina. Secretly, she hoped that he might fall asleep enough to where she could take a look at his cock with further scrutiny. She may be a gentle and shy person, but she still was a dark elf who demanded submission from those under them. 

He slowly allowed his eyes to close. He really did feel tired from having to walk such a long distance barefooted and naked.

_"I wonder what this dark elf village has in store for me. Meh, nothing worse than what Maia and I have done surely."_ he silently chuckled as he gave into sleep as he rested against the soft wood of the tree trunk against his back.

His mind fading into the embrace of sleep.

 


	7. One Plans, While the Other Sleeps (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wet dreams abound! With a small rescue attempt being mounted by Sub-Commander Thatch Ryken.

Dreaming was something Kenji could never wrap his head around. The fact that his ancestors automatically fell into a deep circadian cycle while coming up with worlds and ideas beyond their old mundane lives being stuck on Earth before the exodus.

His dreams didn't have the flair or imagination that he had been led to believe his flights of sleep-induced fancy. Instead, he would often experience his own memories as if replaying from a recording.

And more recently, he found himself going back to the more intimate moments between himself and a certain engineer. As he rested his body against the tree trunk on the unexplored world of Atraxis-3, his mind went back to another moment when Maia had wanted to try something a little "different".

 

* * *

 

 

_"Are you sure about this sparkles?" asked Maia as she and Kenji entered her quarters, the iridescent lights immediately coming on to expose her room which was colored a deep dark red. She had been hard at work, installing fluffy carpet so that they could easily move from the bed to the floor during their activities, moving her huge collection of plushies to her storage matrix so that they wouldn't have to deal with fluffy animals spilling all over the floor and bed, and already laying out all the things they had decided to use during this session between them._

_Kenji gave her a comforting smile and patted her head, his body completely relaxed as he attempted to reassure Maia that he was fine with what she had requested of him today. "You know Maia, I'd never considered using the gene-mods for stuff like this, considering that I've only used em' to be able to have perfect vision during Zero-Point jumps." he said as he sat down on the bed, grabbing a coil of rope and unwinding it for use, "Hell, I'd never even have thought that sex could be more exciting than just going in-out a couple times before bam bam, thank you ma'am"_

_"It's only exciting because you like being mine Kenji." teased Maia as she pulled out a dark red collar with one D-ring on the front, slowly sauntering towards the blushing starpilot and placing it around his neck, locking it with a metallic *Click*. "Call me crazy, but I don't think you would have ever even thought of getting down and dirty with anyone, even if they were wearing a huge sign saying **KENJI YUUDAI PLEASE FUCK ME.** " _

_He glumly looked down and whispered, "Was I really that oblivious to sex in general? I thought that no-one was allowed to sleep with a grade-SS pilot." Maia gently bent over and lifted his head with her hands while giving him a loving gaze that sent a pang of happiness through his heart. "You weren't oblivious my cute little starpilot, you just needed the right person to make you feel wanted. And boy do I want you, enough that I want to defile you bad enough that I'll have you begging for my touch sparkles"_

_The starpilot decided to act adventurous and give the crimson-haired girl a hard kiss on the lips, causing her to squeak with surprise as her lips were invaded by his own. She continued the kiss while sitting sideways on his lap, one hand buried in his black hair and the other gripping the back of his neck to lock him in place, preventing him from escaping. She returned the lip lock with a violent passion, demanding access to his mouth and delved into it with her tongue, sinfully exploring every square inch of his mouth with fervor. Her actions earned a small moan from Kenji as he let Maia defile his mouth, letting his tongue meet with hers and twist and curl together. He loved it when she tended to take control._

_After what seemed to be like ages, they parted, a small sliver of saliva parted and broke in-between them. They both looked at each other with heavy blushes on both their faces, their hearts beginning to run a mile a minute as she straddled him, holding him in place as she curled around him like a snake._

_Maia loved seeing the timid blush on Kenji's face, he looked so cute when she decided to become more forward with him. She wanted to keep violating more than just that cute little mouth of his. She lowered her head down to Kenji's ear, where she started to nibble on his earlobe softly with her teeth, causing another wanton moan to escape between the starpilot's lips. She teased him by slowly nibbling, before whispering softly in his ear,_

_"You don't realize it yet my little pet, but you're in for a wild ride. Let me take care of you."_

 

_..._

 

_"MPPPH HHMMPHHH!"_

_"Oh don't give me that pet. You know this was going to happen today" crooned Maia with a sadistic grin on her face as she looked at her handiwork._

_The gene-mods were injections made for temporary or permanent augmentations to the User's genetic code, allowing one to pretty much modify any part of their body they saw fit. Maia in this case, had seen it fit to inject Kenji with a temporary mod called MOD#26643 AKA "DICKGIRL MOD"._

_The exposed and naked male body of Kenji Yuudai ceased to exist as the serum slowly modified his base genetic coding, causing some interesting changes to occur to him as Maia watched with glee. He felt his hips slowly widening, the bone and muscle groups flaring outwards as rapid cell generation was taking place. His shoulders began to slowly compress, becoming less broad and losing muscle mass as he looked down to see his chest starting to grow outwards, newfound tissue and muscle forming rapidly to form breasts. He tried to make a loud cry of protest, but was met with disappointment as the 3 pairs of panties Maia had shoved in his mouth and taped shut tightly, keeping him thoroughly silent throughout the entire process._

_His wrists were also bound tightly behind his back with soft red rope, keeping him bound as he struggled laying down on Maia's bed. The changes to his, now slowly becoming "her" body almost complete. His slim buttocks had expanded to form a full and round ass, as his thighs grew thicker and rounder. His facial features grew softer and more heart-shaped._

_Maia looked on as she saw her lovely pet's body turn from a slim and slightly muscular male, to a soft and curvy female, except for the large penis below her navel. Kenji now Kiana, made such a hot girl!_

_As the changes to Kiana's body slowly finished, she was gently lifted from the bed and was placed on the fluffy floor as Maia told her pet to look at the mirror in front of her. "Look how beautiful you are pet, you make such a fuckable girl."  
_

_The new dickgirl looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. Her once male form with a narrow frame and sharp lines was replaced with a busty and voluptuous female body. She saw her large but firm D-cup breasts stand out proudly with small little pink nipples that looked like they were begging to be pinched and squeezed. Her once slightly defined stomach now replaced with a soft and squishy tummy. Her waist went from being narrow, to flaring out at the hips, showing a pair of fine childbearing hips. Her ass was all full of new tissue and fat, making it squishy and bouncy as Maia gave it a firm squeeze, making Kiana cry out in surprise.  
_

_"My my my pet, you sure do know how to put out. Long silky smooth hair," she cooed as she ran her hand through Kiana's now back-length hair. "cute gagged lips filled to the brim with my panties, a little button nose that I could pinch all day, and to top all that, a nice long piece of man-meat. It almost makes me feel bad for what I'm going to next to you"_

_"MPPPH?... MPPPPHHHHHH!!" the bound dickgirl cried as she found herself being lifted and thrown onto Maia's bed, landing on her stomach with a small *ooomph*. She tried to turn onto her back, but was pinned to the bed by Maia's body._

_"Now now little Kiana, we can't have you moving around so much for this next part" said Maia as she prepared the anal beads with lube and teased the dickgirl's asshole with another finger. "Relax sweetie, there should be only a little bit of pressure before I finish"_

_Kiana began to writhe and moan through the soaked panties kept in with tape, as Maia slowly massaged and lubricated the ring of muscle of the entrance to her anus, spreading more and more lube around the area. Maia giggled as she saw her pet's struggle and moan underneath her as a result of her sudden intrusion into her, Maia's pussy already slightly wet with arousal as she slowly nudged the first bead through the ring of muscle._

_"MMMMPPPPPPPPHHH MPPPPPPPPPPPHHHH!" moaned the hot and bothered dickgirl as she felt each bead pass her asshole and into her, her girl-cock already started to leak pre-cum like a fountain. Each bead was like a spark of need and want that went straight to her loins, causing her to be painfully erect. She almost cried out in indignation when Maia had finished inserting all the beads down to the ring of metal hanging from the outside, hanging there until the sadistic emerald-eyed beauty wanted to pull them out of her. "Awwww, does my little dickgirl want more stimulation?" teased Maia as she raised Kiana from her laying down position to sit up on the edge of her bed "In a bit my pet, I want to bind you even tighter while keeping those lovely sweater puppies in a harness as well." She grabbed a long length of rope, and began to bind Kiana's breasts in a harness, winding loop after loop of rope above and below her chest and around her shoulders. Her rope work was slowly and sensual, letting Kiana grow aroused again and leak even more pre-cum from her cock that was already a pulsating red._

_"We'll keep those lovely little beads in that tight little ass of yours sweetheart, I want you to be full at all times, whether it's a gag, ass toy, or even both" gigged the redhead_

_Maia made sure that her harness would keep Kiana bound even tighter, causing her shoulders to move backward while bringing the dickgirl's chest forward, framing and emphasizing those lovely globes of flesh in a tight red rope harness. Kiana whimpered as she felt her lose even more of her freedom, not being able to move any part of her chest or arms. She was now at the complete and utter mercy of her owner, and she couldn't deny that she was enjoying every second of the engineer's affections.  
_

_"Shhhhh there there my pet, you're being so good and letting me do this to you. Let's get you down to the soft and fluffy floor now." said Maia as she picked up the bound dickgirl and placed her on the floor with her knees spread out and bent so that her legs were behind her. Maia sat down behind the bound and gagged dickgirl and wrapped her arms around her and slowly cooed, giving Kiana much needed love and affection._

_Kiana leaned into her owner's embrace, mewling softly into her gag, and trying to nuzzle against Maia's form. Her cock as aching from neglect and she tried to get her owner to notice her arousal.  
_

_"Ohhhh? Does my pet want me to touch her naughty cock?" teased Maia as she saw how neglected Kiana's member was in the reflection of the mirror, the mushroom shaped head already covered in pre-cum and slowly dripping down the base and onto the floor._

_"MPPPHHH MPPPHH" mewled Kiana as she nodded her head eagerly, hoping that her owner would at least touch her. Her breath hitched as her crimson-haired owner got up and seemingly left for a second._

_"MNNN MPPPH?" questioned the muffled dickgirl as she tried to look behind her to see where her owner went. It would be too cruel to leave her bound and gagged like this without any form of release. It was driving her mad, her swollen penis red and pulsating with feelings of lust and want causing her to mewl and beg loudly through her gag, struggling hard against the ropes that kept her bound._

_Just when she couldn't stand it any longer. She felt some rope being tied around each one of her ankles. "mpphhh?" she asked._

_"I'm sorry my lovely pet, your owner had to get some more rope for you and a special surprise as well." giggled Maia as she tied a rope cuff around both of Kiana's ankles separately. She then pulled the rope up and pulled it tightly through a loop in the back of the breast harness, causing Kiana to yelp as she was forced to arch her back and lean against her owner for support. Maia let the dickgirl lean against her as she finished the semi-hogtie with a knot, and then proceeding to stroke her bound pet's breasts._

_"This is how exactly I want you my horny little dickgirl," She crooned as she forced muffled moans and sighs of pleasure to come from Kiana due to her rough groping. "Bound tightly, gagged, and only being allowed to cum when I want you too." Maia looked in the mirror and saw how needy her pet truly was, a copious amount of pre-cum leaking from the neglected dickgirl with a ever growing stain underneath it, with Kiana's cock simply covered in the sticky clear fluid. Maia unconsciously licked her lips as she saw how she made her pet feel, the girl's face red and flushed with need as soft mewling could be heard from her gagged lips._

_"I have a present for you Kiana." said Maia lovingly as she pulled out a pair of suspiciously wet blue silk panties, and held them out for Kiana to see. "I came in these thinking of you just before you got here." she cooed softly as she pressed them firmly against her pet's nose. The dickgirl widened her eyes as the scent of her owner's heady musk filled her nostrils, her eyes becoming half lidded as her hips started thrusting upwards before she could stop. Maia giggled and held the wet panties against Kiana's nose while reaching around with one hand and firmly grabbed the poor girl's cock, covering her hand in sticky pre-come as she slowly began stroking her pet._

_Kiana was so lost in her lust and pleasure that she didn't bother hiding herself any longer, desperately thrusting into her owner's hand that was wrapped around her cock as she let out loud mewls and lusty moans behind her gag. The panties that were being held against her nose making her horny beyond reproach. Her thrusts became jerky and desperate, as she discarded all notions of subtlety and focused on nothing more other than getting her release from her owner._

_Maia was so happy as she saw her pet dickgirl slowly become a creature slowly focused on nothing but pleasure, her hand slowly stoking Kiana's cock as the desperate dickgirl begged behind her gag to be able to cum with tears of frustration coming out of her eyes._

_"This is how I like you Kiana, a horny little pet focused on nothing but being able to cum in front of her Mistress" she hissed softly into her pet's ear, not even sure if Kiana could even hear her. "I would love keeping you like this front of the mirror everyday, bound and gagged tightly with my panties full of my musk that I would prepare for you everyday tied to your nose so you can see how much of a needy little pet you are. Your poor little cock only experiencing release when I want you to, only cumming all over yourself, or inside of me"_

_"MPPHHH MPPH MPHH MPHHH MNNNN MPHHHHTTTRTHHH LLEETTHHHH MMMPHHH CMMMMMPHHH"  cried Kiana as she felt herself rapidly approach orgasm, a wave of pleasure that wasn't stopping no matter how much she willed it._

_Maia felt her pet dickgirl's cock twitch over and over as she saw Kiana about to reach orgasm, the poor girl almost crying as she writhed and jerked her bound body. Maia knew that Kiana was at her limit and said one word into her ear  
_

_" **Cum for me my pet"**_

_Kiana screamed loudly into her gagged as her orgasm came storming through her body, cum spraying out from her cock, splashing in thick white ropes all over her body and the mirror in front of her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt wave after wave of one of the most powerful orgasms she's ever had, her body moving and jerking uncontrollably. She didn't know how long she was lost in the throes of ecstasy, but she felt like she never wanted to leave._

_Maia was entranced by Kiana coming undone so beautifully, her bound body being covered by rope after rope of her spunk as her cries of passion were music to Maia's ears. She held the dickgirl tightly, as she rode out the rest of her orgasm, screams slowly subsiding into tired moans and whimpers and tears of relief streaming down her face._

_Maia quickly untied and ungagged Kiana, throwing all the rope and used panties to the side as wiped off the girl's own cum off with a towel, cooing softly as she wrapped the poor exhausted and teary eyed Kiana into a soft blanket._

_"There there sweetie, you did so well." said the proud engineer softly as she nuzzled and held the recovering girl tightly in the blanket, rocking her gently on the bed. "I'm so proud of you my love, you were such a good girl."_

_She quickly checked her status screen to the side of her view and took a small sigh of relief. The indicator corresponding to Kiana's well-being was still in the green. She would be okay for more, and Maia wanted to put that large cock to good use, maybe with some teasing as well, lots and lots of teasing._

_"Mistress, was I a good girl?" questioned the blanket-clad girl, shaking gently as she was in the tight and caring embrace of her mistress._

_"Yes you were my love." giggled Maia as she gave Kiana a small kiss on the tip of the violet-eyed girl's nose, eliciting a large blush from the dickgirl. "You're always so good for me. Let's keep on going okay?"_

_Kiana smiled softly and let herself rest in the embrace of the girl she cared about just for a little longer..._

 

* * *

 

 

"Yes Sir, I'll do my best sir." came Engineer Maia Scorpio's voice from the viewscreen in front of Thatch's desk, her eyes shining with a newfound passion to finding the missing starpilot.

He simply nodded and disconnected the feed, sending his office once again into a dark orange twilight, only lit by the small light hovering above his desk. The man sighed with frustration at having to leave his little cozy office to find someone to rescue the poor kids stranded on Atraxis-3. He normally wouldn't do this for any Sidonian on on a scouting mission, but a Grade-SS pilot was a Grade-SS pilot. Plus, Kenji Yuudai was the son of Melanna Yuudai, the woman who solved the Einsberg-equations, the set of calculations needed to allow any Zero-Point drive to puncture through any point in space instantaneously without being turned into sub-atomic particles from the stresses of flying at more than infinite velocity. That woman was a legend in modern Sidonian history, and her son was following in her footsteps, being the first Grade-SS starpilot under 100,000 years of age.

Honestly, that woman was a powerhouse, and she made sure that everyone that she worked with knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt. She made the most hardworking class-SS personnel of any field look like lazy blowhards.

_"Melanna, your kid gets himself into trouble more often then you ever did."_ he thought with a fond smile on his face, remembering the years they had spent as fellow scientists on Sidonia Prime trying to figure the solution to being able to figure out how to create a more durable synthetic alloy that would limit the cost of fuel on those old Electron-Drive thrusters due to lowering weight requirements.

_"That was over 600,000 years ago"_ the man thought, amazed at how long time passes when one is essentially immortal. He shook the remaining nostalgic thoughts out of his head, and slowly exited his office, heading down the large rectangular corridors to the transmat located at the end of the deck. The Jupiter-Class mothership held over 2 billion citizens in its large ovular structure, the ship's solar drives gliding it along a gentle orbit around the Atraxian sun. In other words, it was BIG, so big that one could take 10 years walking from its highest deck to its lowest deck on foot. Transmatting was vital in being able to navigate from one corner to the other, unless you were some kind of masochist.

Thatch slowly typed in his requested destination into the data entry screen next to the transmat, the circular ring of metal on the floor glowing with a soft red hue.

 

**Transmat Coordinates Set**

**Storm Ghost Firing Range - Deck 395 - Subdeck 25 - Junction 5**

**Please step onto the transmat ring**

 

_"Let's hope Eladriel is not off the ship. Void knows she gets tired of looking after her sister's kid at times"_ thought the man with a grimace as he stepped onto the glowing red ring on the floor _,_ leaving the deck with a bright red flash

Before he knew it, he left the brightly lit orange bulkheads of the deck where his office resided, and was exposed to the dim purple hallway to the side of the transmat he was standing on. Along this hallway, lied only one large set of large bulkhead doors that were 7 meters across, able to fit a good amount of people standing side by side. He walked with a sense of purpose, the clattering of his military-issue boots accompanying the quiet thrumming of the mothership's thrusters gently gliding through space.

As he got closer, he could hear what seemed to be numerous loud cheers of excitement, as well as pinpricks of metal explosively making contact with another surface. He could only wonder what type of training the elite mercenary group could be going through if those sounds were any indication. He stood a couple of feet away from the bulkhead doors, which slowly hisses and began to part, leaving him dumbfounded at what he saw.

The Storm Ghost firing range served as a part-time training area, full-time bar and monkeyhouse if reports from the cleaning crew were any indicator. The room was nearly a kilometer in length, housing a group of 20 of separate lanes, each being the width of a small soccer field and due to the fact that most of the Operatives in this area loved using big guns.Currently, 5 of said personnel had were testing the newest iteration of the Mark III personal mass driver, large resounding screeches echoing through the bay as large hyper-accelerated metal projectiles met their targets nearly 800 meters away.

The men and women practicing with the large 800 pound weapon, paid him no mind as he walked across to the more used section of the firing range. There was a crowd of people dressed in red skintight bodysuits with hexagonal patterns that slowly shimmered with purple light cheering a single woman sitting on a couch with golden-yellow hair in a triple braided ponytail and steel-blue eyes with a thin scar running down her eyebrow through her left eye all the way to her cheek, who was currently surrounded with discarded bottles of what looked like to be some sort of spirit while chugging another one of the same bottles.

"Go cap, Go! Just this last one, and you'll have beaten that sorry Heavy Hellstorm commander's record!"

"Void save her! How many bottles is that Major!?"

"I think it's her 82th bottle of Andorian Liquor."

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" yelled the loud group of Storm Ghosts as the blonde woman raised the bottle even higher above her head, allowing the burning liquid to grace her lips and proceed further down her throat. She finished the last gulp of the spirit, and threw down the bottle, letting it clatter as she let out a loud burp. Her face was burning red and her face was stuck in a goofy smile

"Alright ya bastards," cried the supposed commander with a vibrant voice. "Ya cap here has got that sorry piece o' shit Hellstorm dead to rights!"

"That's our commander Ella! Never lettin' those stuck up pricks out do her!"

"We Storms don't let anyone frak around with us!"

"I can't believe the commander actually did it."

"Just goes to show you how determined she is when someone shit talks her."

A loud cheer rang out through the crowd, all the while Thatch was looking on at the scene while shaking his head. He had to break this up quick before any other "fun" was to be had

"Commander, may I have a word?" His voice broke out through the discord, causing the crowd to go silent as they acknowledged the new presence in their firing range, looking at him with no small amount of disdain. Quiet whispers began to break out, echoing just how little they appreciated the intruder in their space.

"Oh it's this prick again."

"Can't he just buzz off and leave the commander alone? Why is he even here?"

"I say we throw him out into the middle of the range. Might make for a funny holovid."

"Hasn't cap had enough of this guy? Seriously, she's been hurt enough by him."

"Alright, Alright, erryone! Get outta here and enjoy yer time off! I'll personally escort Mister Ryken off the premises here." interrupted the blonde woman as she stumbled off the couch and gestured to the bulkhead doors. The rest of her group grumbled, and slowly began to file out through the open bulkhead doors, the 5 men and women storing away their weapons and joined the rest of the Storm Ghosts in leaving the range. 

When the bulkhead doors hissed and shut closed, she sighed and sat back on the couch, resting her head back and allowing herself to sink into the piece of furniture. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then looked straight back at Thatch, her face reflecting some very complicated emotions going through her head at the moment. Thatch slowly lumbered on over and set a good distance away from her on the furniture, allowing him room to talk to her without getting in her face.

"Whaddya want Thatch? We both know this ain't about us. Ya never actually come down here unless you need somethin'. 

"Ella.. I need you to--" *SMACK!*

His face burned red from the impact of the woman's slap, his faced emboldened with shock as he looked to see her face full of anger. Her blue eyes narrowed as she looked ready to kill the man.

"Don't ya dare call me Ella ya bastard!" her mature drawl laden voice laced with venom exclaimed as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Ya done lost that right bout' 10 years ago when ya decided that yer comfy little desk was better than staying around. Void knows I shoulda made yer life a livin' hell afta' that. Ya better thank any god ya believe in that my little sister loved ya like a brother. Otherwise, I woulda pounded ya so hard, ya would've been tastin' my foot up yer ass for all time. Ya don't make love to me, kiss me, say that you care fer me, only to come round' and leave just like that."

He rubbed his cheek, trying to get rid of the pain of the well-deserved slap he had just received. "Eladriel, I'm sor-"

The woman held up her hand, cutting off what he had to say.

"Save it "sub-commander". Sorry don't mean jack shit to me. Ya had yer choice and ya made it."

He looked away from her, shame lighting up his face. He really had fucked up there, hadn't he?

She sighed with her face taking a calmer expression, and pulled out a single cigarette from her matrix that was already pre-lit, taking a small drag from the burning stick and exhaling in a cloud of smoke.

"You know those antiques don't anything to us or for us." he said quietly.

"Yea well, helps to take away the stress that seein' ya brings along." she said remorsefully, eyes looking anywhere but at him.

"I didn't come for an apology Eladriel. I came because of Kenji. He's in trouble..."

Her eyes instantly lit up, and she took another drag, letting the synthetic tobacco fill her lungs.

"Jeez, that kid." she said with a fondness that was a surprise to Thatch. "Always gettin' himself into trouble. Last time it was Belgean Space; time before that, it was cause he was stuck on Calanis-9 durin' a matin' season. I never understood how my sister's kid gets himself into these kinda problems."

"I... I.. thought you didn't like Melanna's kid." stammered Thatch with curiosity staining his voice.

She shook her head and looked up at the ceiling. "Void knows that he's pretty much all I got left of her" she said sadly as she took another drag. "He may be a hell of a pilot for someone his age, but ya gotta admit Thatch, he's got plenty of his momma in him. Always too curious for his own good."

He nodded. Melanna was someone who could never just stop at gathering data. She was driven to figure out every nook and crevice of what made the universe tick. She was fiery and passionate about her scientific endeavors, leading to widespread discoveries that revolutionized the Sidonian field of science, leading to admiration and respect from himself and a large number of other people.

She just had this way of making a person feel enthusiastic about whatever she was researching. Anyone that listened to her speak about her research or anything on general could describe feeling enthralled before she even completed a single sentence.

Of course, that didn't mean she wasn't imperfect. Melanna was a bit of an airhead, easily forgetting some of the most mundane things in life. He remembered how she came around to the research center wearing nothing but the skin on her body, eliciting fierce attempts at not staring nor blushing at her well-endowed and naked body from males and females alike. Now that was a day to remember, and forget at the same time.

Her son was the same about flying. The first of his age to make it to an SS-Grade starpilot, flying around the other pilots with quick and accurate maneuvers that made the others that were 10 times his age seem like trainees getting off the docking bay for the first time. He was passionate about blazing through space, always with that same face of determination and glee his mother had possessed as well.

Melanna loved her small little starpilot, always mothering him even before he was born. She had never gone into detail about who the father was, but it was pretty apparent that she would never talk about it, even to Thatch or her sister. She encouraged him from a young age to always follow what his passions were, and never to let others tell him that he couldn't do it because he was too young or too naive. He would always have her support as long as she lived. She had even made Thatch his godfather, a title that he wore with pride and honor.

Which is why the Sidonian public was distraught to find out that on her son's 1,000th birthday, she disappeared without a trace from the mothership that she and her son lived on. One second she was there, calculating more input vectors for the Zero-Point drive, and then she wasn't. He remembered that day, for it was when his resolve was at its weakest.

Thatch remembered that day, for that day was when Kenji declared that he would be the best starpilot the Universe had ever seen...

_"Thachy, where's mama?" asked a young boy with wide violet-eyes as Thatch Ryken led him by the hand to the childcare center on the current deck, softly gripping the little boy's  hand tightly as he swallowed thickly._

_"Buddy, your mama left for a little while, but I'm sure she'll be right back in a jiffy." The older man said as he and the young tyke navigated the halls leading to the place where Sidonian assigned caregivers raised children that had no parents, or had lost them for whatever reason._

_"Will she come back soon Thatchy? She said she was going to take us out to the beach holosim, just the two of us for her birthday." asked the boy innocently with a pouty frown. Thatch tried not to show the grief he was feeling at the kid's innocent question. Melanna had disappeared without a trace over 20 hours ago, her lab coat, bodysuit, and materials she was carrying lying mysteriously on the floor of her own private research subdeck._

_"I'm... I'm sure she'll be here in time for you two to go out buddy. Your mama wouldn't miss it for the world."_

_Kenji's face lit up with a bright innocent smile that only a young innocent child could give, only serving to make Thatch feel like he was lower than pond scum. This boy didn't deserve loosing his mother, he was a great kid, always trying to make everyone around him happy. The public loved the little tyke whenever Melanna Yuudai brought him around to the mess hall on the mothership, cooing and awwing as he tried his best to eat his food with chopsticks._

_"Yay! Mama is the best Uncle Thatchy!"_

_"... She sure is bud... She sure is" and they continued on after that._

He was heartbroken when he realized they were at the center for children without parents. He had simply collapsed on the floor and wailed over and over again for his mother, crying out with heartbreaking wails that nearly broke the hearts of all the staff working there as he begged for his mama to come back.

Thatch's resolve to let the caregivers raise the orphan died right then and there, and he scooped the crying child into a tender embrace, his own eyes filling with tears as he comforted the young child who would never see his mother again. He made a decision then and there to raise the little tyke as he was sure Melanna would have wanted him to. As he carried the small child to his quarters, he heard the boy sniffle and say shakily that he would become the best pilot ever so that he could find his mama before falling asleep.

It was difficult of course. No matter how old one is, if you've never had a kid before, It would not be easy. Thatch spent many a night comforting the small child who had nightmares almost every night, staying in Kenji's room until he fell back asleep. He would spend many days pouring through guides and manuals on how to properly raise a Sidonian child, reading every single line in an attempt to learn more about parenting. It was 5000 years of nervous choices and unsure ideas, but at the end of it all, Kenji had turned out to be the same as his mother.

He blazed through the pilot entrance exams like they were little more than practice tests, astonishing all the test proctors there as he flew in the pilot simulator in ways that those who had tried it before didn't think possible. He careened through asteroids and expertly navigated through plasma storms as though it was normal everyday life.

He had the same fire and drive that his mother had. Tempered to become even stronger by his loss.

 

"Thatch, ya with me?" said Eladriel, breaking Thatch out of his nostalgia induced stupor.

He shook his head, ridding himself of times long gone. "Yeah, just thinking about the past."

She took one last drag from her cigarette, and flicked the butt out onto the deck, letting the red embers slowly fade out.

"Don't litter"

"HA! as if you actually care."

"I don't, but it's lowering the aesthetic."

"I dunno. I think with all the alcohol bottles around here, it fits rather nice."

Thatch sighed and got up, purpose for being there renewed. He looked straight at the woman with a serious gaze, causing her to interlock her fingers in her lap.

"So you need me to rescue the kid again?"

"Not just him, Maia Scorpio as well. They are both trapped on Atraxis-3."

The blue eyes of the commander of the Storm Ghosts widened and she let out a huge laugh.

"You gotta be kiddin' me Thatch! Him and her trapped on a planet together? That's gotta be the best news I've heard all century!"

Thatch gave her a scrutinizing look. "Why is that?"

She finished laughing and gave him a gleeful smirk "Why wouldn't it be? That girl is head over heels for him and has been for the past 30,000 years. Being alone on a planet together brings up all sorts a naughty ideas to my head." 

The sub-commander shuddered and gave her a judgmental glare.

"Commander, that your nephew and his partner your talking about. Try to exercise just a small amount of restraint"

"Why should I? Void knows that girl has probably fucked my nephew six ways from Sunday. Ya remember the "leak" that happened around 30 years ago."

"It was disgusting and deplorable. Honestly, that must have been the most depraved sexual act I have ever been forced to see. And you forget, I raised him from a small child."

She got up and dismissed his complaints. "Bah! Ya may have been all uptight about it, but that was the hottest hour of sex I've ever seen in my life! A lotta the citizens on here also agree with me."

The video in question was an hour long holovid of Kenji's naked and bound body being ridden in so many different ways by a sadistic Maia, who had kept teasing him for longer than 15 minutes each time before allowing him to come in her. He mewled and whimpered behind a gag consisted of multiple layers of stretchy cloth over his mouth and nose that kept a pair of the red-head's moist panties locked tightly in his mouth as Maia teased and touched his bare body, leaving no unexplored patch of skin as she played with her helpless starpilot. She giggled and cooed at how much of a naughty pet he was, his naughty penis getting hard at being bound and gagged while she had her way with him.

Sidonians didn't really keep the same sexually repressed attitude towards sex that their ancestors did. To make it simple, you could probably fuck doggy style in the middle of the marketplace deck and no one would bat an eyelash, though someone might ask to join in for a threesome. 

That holovid had spread like a virus through-out the community of the mothership, making the couple's lovemaking a prime watching material for other couples to try in their own spare time. It also had the effect of making Kenji Yuudai and Maia Scorpio's relationship quite clear to the public. Maia loved owning her pet Kenji during sex and he didn't mind much at all. Wide support grow for the new couple, with people secretly betting on how long it would take before Kenji would put on a full-time collar.

"Anyways," said Thatch as he again tried to clear his mind of discomfort, "We have a bigger issue. Maia and Kenji were separated due to enemy combatants and Kenji's matrix went into low power mode as of an hour ago"

Eladriel's gaze instantly turned stone cold. "What caused it?"

"From what she described, looks like it could be Toark particle interference that damaged his matrix's logical core.

"Toark particles? Ah... Ya mean magic don't ya now?"

"Magic?" he scoffed. "Eladriel be serious. I'm not placing the blame on some imaginary force that would break all laws of matter-energy conservation."

She shook her head and wagged her finger at him. "Thatch, Thatch, Thatch. Just cause y'all here with all yer science and technology can't understand how magic works, don't mean that it don't exist. Me and my Ghosts have been all over the Universe and to tell ya the truth, there are a metric shit ton of things y'all still don't understand."

He look back at her with a disbelieving stare. "Forgive me if I'm not too convinced."

Eladriel disregarded him and walked over to a weapons locker and grabbed a large greatsword that glowed with an eerie yellow hue, and proceeded to strap it on her back.

Thatch pretended to look elsewhere, but really staring at the woman's body the entire time. Her red bodysuit showing ounce after ounce of strong muscle, her abdomen showing her 6-pack through her body suit. Her tight clothing allowed her generous curves to be shown to the world, her plentiful bosoms jiggling as she walked, and her lovely hips swaying slightly as she rummaged around the firing range for equipment.

He remembered how she looked under there, her body covered in a sheen of sweat as he worshiped her body, kissing each little muscle of her abdomen while gently rubbing her clit with one and teasing her ass with another. She would always moan as she gripped the headboard of his bed, letting him work her first orgasm out of her while chest rose and sank with every breath. She was perfect and he would make surr----

"THATCH!" a voice boomed.

"Yeah." he said, trying not to give away that he was looking at her.

She looked at him with a small expression of curiosity, that turned into amusement.

"Ya were staring."

He coughed and looked away from her, as not to expose the small blush that was currently on his face. "I'm sorry."

She raised her eyebrows and gave an exasperated breath. "Listen here ya pencil pusher," she said as she walked up to him and poked him straight in the stomach while grabbing his crotch, "When I get back from rescuing my airhead nephew, yer gonna take me and we're gonna fuck like rabbits, ya hear?"

"Eladriel!? What are you talking about?!" he nearly yelped as he became flustered by the woman's sudden sexual advance, feeling her hand gripping his length firmly through his bodysuit.

"Listen Thatch, as much as I woulda kicked yer sorry ass to the curb long ago, yer a good man, if not a little clueless on how to treat a woman. You raised my sister's nephew right so even though ya made the biggest mistake of yer life, I'm willin' to make reparations." she crooned with a mischievous look on her face.

"Wha.. What does that entail." He asked nervously.

She began to walk out the open bulkhead doors towards the shuttle bay across the deck

"It's gonna involve yer ass getting plundered six ways from Sunday sweetheart. Bye now"

The bulkhead doors hissed closed, and he was left alone with a dumbstruck look on his face surrounded by empty bottle of exotic alcohol. He stood there silently for a couple of minutes before letting the bulkhead doors open again. He slowly walked out into the dimly lit hallway before asking himself.

_What was that all about?_      

 

 

 

 

 


	8. The Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia finishes making her weapons in order to rescue her missing partner. Kenji wakes up to find himself in the dark-kin village, wearing the collar of the Rockwood Family.

"Come on, Just a little more." begged Maia's voice as she slowly fused two large joints of metal together on the workbench. The plasma torch in her hand sputtering constantly with a fiendish cyan glow, hissing softly as it heated the two sections of molten alloy together. If she wasn't careful, she would heat the metal to the point where its total tensile strength would diminish and would result in her construction having weak joints along the intersections.

There were a total of a total of 12 joint sections she had needed to fuse, two to each segment of alloy in order to complete her ultimate tool for rescuing her missing starpilot.

She had to be honest with herself. As capable as she would like to have thought she was, Maia was out of her element here. The engineer had no experience in combat nor any sort of equipment that would render her odds against an unknown assailant any better than 0.

With that being said, Improvisation was her key strength. She pulled up the schematics for the Hexa_ARMS, 3 sets of 2 arms made of a sturdy and malleable alloy that were connected together via a matrix interfacing port along her spinal column, making them as though she had always had 3 extra set of arms.

With a small sigh of relief, The tired redhead finished fusing the last joint section together, dipping it in a small container of sub-zero coolant to prevent it from warping, the red-hot material sizzling and bubbling as it rapidly cooled down.

Maia took a look around her workstation, random electronics and metal scattered around the floor along with small food wrappers and bottles of water strewn about the place. She had been hard at work for the past day, not even stopping to take a break, nor give her mind reprieve from the arduous work that manual assembly was. She was too focused on the feelings of urgency she had, worrying about what could be happening to poor Kenji at this very exact moment.

She didn't know where he was, who had taken him, or if he was even still alive.

_"Stop that,"_ The redhead thought as she shook her head, trying to clear herself of negative thoughts.  _"Sparkles has been in these types of messes before and has always come out fine."_

It wasn't that Kenji sought out trouble, rather it was more often the case that trouble sought him out instead. To most of the other spacefaring races of the universe, Sidonians were pretty much seen as little to no threat at all due to their more pacifistic nature in general. They would never actively seek out combat in an effort to garner piece and cooperation between the multiples races that existed out there in the cosmos. The only problem with that being that space is a cold and harsh place to no one's surprise and to show kindness and compassion was actively seen as weakness and frailty.

In the eyes of many, the nation of Sidonian was not an empire to respect, it was an empire to subjugate and enslave. Many races had declared war on the Sidonians at one point or another, eager to see the Human's serving them in their respective empires.

The Reality was a much different story. While Sidonians were a kind and peaceful race, they were NOT pushovers. Any attempts to engage in full-out combat were met with nearly violent retaliation. Thousands of Sidonian Dreadnoughts wielding deadly weaponry and squadrons of sleek and quick fighter ships would quickly descend on any armada, eradicating the intruders while safely capturing any personnel onboard, quickly transporting them to the nearest neutral space station. 

The message sent was made clear, any attempt to threaten or subjugate the nation of Sidonia would be met with overwhelming force. And more often than not, the offending party would get the message.

Kenji being a pilot of SS-Rank, was excluded from these engagements. His specialty was in stealth and covert-ops. His own personal ship the  _Blue Spark_ was built with nearly perfect cloaking generators and a blank Zero-Point drive engine, allowing him to sneak into the heart of any spacefaring race with little to no difficulty to engage in sabotage and subtle manipulation of the higher branches of the military.

These missions were dangerous and she knew it. Her heart stopped every time she saw his name on the mission roster for the next deployment, in her heart she felt overwhelming fear and concern, not ever sure if she would see him again. He was good, ruining war efforts from any semi-hostile species almost every single time, sometimes even single-handedly stopping the enemy forces in their tracks.

But he would always come back different, tired and beaten down. He would often return and dock his ship, coming out covered in an array of bruises and marks on his light skin and often times covered in blood that wasn't his. Maia would always grab him by the shoulder and drag him down to the medbay to quickly heal his injuries while scolding him for being foolish for taking another one of those horrid sojourns. Some of these covert missions involved being captured on purpose, being held in captivity for long periods of time in order to blend in with the other slaves or servants, essentially infiltrating their culture and society. It also didn't help that most of these races were matriarchal in nature. Fierce alien females and matriarchs convinced that the Sidonians would be much safer if they didn't wander around space and stayed in the confines of their own borders, where it was "safe". Every couple of years it would be the same old story. Another female-dominant race waging a war of subjugation against a race that in their opinion, was too peaceful to wander the harsh cosmos.

That was the thing, Humans in the grand scheme of the universe were alien to most other races due to their society having a lack of gender inequality. They had long since outgrown the oppressive patriarchy of their planet-locked ancestors, preferring to have every single life have equal worth and value seeing as how the other method of social interaction had created strife and turmoil, causing societal upheavals every couple of centuries. And it was tiring. Tiring to the point where most people had said enough was enough and another revolution was on their hands except this time, it would remain a permanent one.

Maia couldn't help but worry for anyone engaging on a mission away from any Sidonian refuge, knowing how at any moment, they could be captured and spirited away in an instant if something went wrong. Nevertheless, she had no choice but to keep on working on her own projects and ideas.

Maia wiped the collected sweat from her forehead and looked at the finished product on her workbench. 3 pairs of large metal appendages lied there connected to a single wafer of circuit board via large wires and kinetic tubing. The lights on the board flashed as she loaded the rudimentary operating system from her personal project storage into the small chips located on the board. She had been planning to unveil this project to her boss, proposing it as a tool to make it easier for technicians and engineers to have more hands on board to diagnose and repair larger broken machines without needing extra hands.

The OS was rather simple. Just a series of interpreters that would convert the neural impulses that went down her spinal nerves into machine coding, allowing her to control the appendages just with mere thought. She also built-in sensors in the chassis that would relay temperature, pressure, and pain as well, making them feel as close to the original article as she possibly could.

She wasn't trusting of other people as most other citizens were. Therefore, she had also installed a cryptographic cipher on the interfacing tubules that would go straight into her spine that would generate an AUTH code that was tuned to her own matrix, making anyone's attempts to steal her design pointless.

Her emerald eyes were weary from fatigue, blinking slowly to clear her head and to try to spurn her into staying awake for just a little while longer. 

_"I shouldn't have let Sparkles convince me into initializing the circadian sleep cycle. I can barely keep myself awake for longer than 24 hours."_ she thought sleepily as she set the plasma torch down and got up from her workbench and slowly lumbered back to the bedroom, her body growing heavy as sleep tightened its hold over her.

The doors slid open as she stumbled into the bedroom, falling into bed in an unglorified heap. Her head met the soft pillow and she slowly lost consciousness.

_"Hold on Sparkles, You'll be in my arms before you know it."_    

 

* * *

 

 

Kenji slowly opened his eyes, slowly pulled out of his slumber. He was expecting to see the open blue sky of where he and Elena had been sleeping, his back still against the sturdy trunk of the tree.

He was surprised to see that he wasn't in a forest with the cute dark-elf. In fact, he wasn't in any sort of forest at all.

The young starpilot looked around to find that he was in a simple bedroom, lying on a bed that felt like he was resting on a fluffy cloud. The window was wide open, letting light stream in through the clear panes of glass.

He tried to get up from the bed but found that his hands tied tightly behind his back and the purple collar Leah had put on him was tied to the headboard with a long length of purple rope, keeping him firmly restrained to it. He tried to voice his indignation but found that a large rubber ball was lodged in between his teeth and was kept in there by 3 sets of straps that kept it tied around his head and attached to his collar as well, effectively making any attempt at normal speech muffled and futile.

His discovery of his newfound state was interrupted by the sound of the door opening, revealing Elena's mother wearing little more than a purple nightgown that barely covered anything. He had to admit, Leah Rockwood was a beautiful and attractive elven woman. Her breasts were straining against the flimsy fabric, looking like the plump melons would pop out at any second. Her nightgown was tight across her body, framing her flat muscular stomach and wide hips as the outfit hugged her curves tightly.

"Well, I see that you're awake little one." murmured the mature woman with a teasing grin as she saw Kenji quietly struggling against his bindings. She sauntered over to the bed and patted his head, trying to give him some comfort as the situation that he found himself in.

"How are you enjoying your restraints little one? I know it may seem a bit harsh, but they need to be there so you can't escape."

_"Escape? I wasn't planning on it until I had a better read on the people and culture here."_ he thought with a small frown, Leah taking his frown as a sign of discomfort.

" My daughter is out getting some more tomes for her magic hobby. She's planning on becoming a mage on the side and being honest, she's actually pretty gifted at it." Leah remarked as she examined the bound male in front of her.

He looked simply beautiful. Soft and skinny legs and thighs, his body gifted with sleek muscle that didn't look too unwieldy on his frame, soft violet eyes framed with sleek raven hair and a nice large cock on him with a nice big set of balls on him too.

The collar looked like it belonged there on his neck, with the ballgag making his cheeks bulge out while a small trail of drool leaking down his chin. She would be lying if she said she didn't have thoughts on stealing him from her daughter, but that was not what she was here for and she loved Garret her husband with all her heart.

She slowly walked over to the small cupboard near the bed and began to rummage through it looking for something Kenji knew that would be forced upon him. His eyes widened and began to strain against the soft rope keep his wrists tied behind his back. Leah heard his small muffled grunts of protest, knowing that he was trying to struggle and attempt to free himself from his bonds.

"Calm down little one, I'm not going to harm you. I'm not of the mind of the others of my kind. I don't believe that human males like you are weak and need punishment." the dark elf cooed comfortingly as she held some items in front of her. "You just need some extra training, like all boys your age."

_"I don't think "boys" my age exist on this planet."_ he thought with a small huff, looking at the items she held and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

She held in her hands a small pair what looked like to be purple silken panties, but they looked a little off. They possessed a small pouch near the front that didn't make sense to him until he realized that they were made for males.

The starpilot had just now decided that enough was enough, and began to strain against his bindings, his muscles flexing as he tried to rip through the material keeping him bound. Leah was content in watching his futile efforts with a small patronizing smile until she heard a small rip and saw that the naked male had ripped through his bonds, quickly taking off the collar and gag combo by ripping it off.

Her eyes widened in shock, those restraints were strong enough to even hold an adult dragoness at bay, and here was this small human ripping through leather like it was mere paper.

"Let's Make one thing clear Leah Rockwood. I may have been taken by surprise, but I am no means content with letting you put that disgusting article of clothing on me." he hissed with anger as he slowly got up, not taking notice of his own nudity. He stood upright with his arms crossed, glaring at the dark-elf who was frozen with surprise as she tried to collect her own thoughts. What manner of being was he to break restraints that could contain even the strongest of females?

_"Being honest, I wouldn't mind if Maia asked me to wear those. But no way in hell will I submit in that manner to someone I don't even know."_

" I may have no problem with being captured but I am by no means passive." the young starpilot scoffed, unaware that his own eyes were glowing a soft violet hue. Leah collected herself and walked towards him, her lips etched in a thin line.

"You should know your place BOY. I may be someone who is sympathetic to your struggles as a male unlike most members of this village. however, I will not tolerate disobedience in any way shape or form. You will obey the mother of your future wife and you will do it now!" she angrily said as her hands glowed red, a magical dagger appearing in her grasp. She quickly darted to him and was about to slice his cheek as a warning, when at the apex of her swing, her wrist was grasped and she was stopped before she could complete it. She felt the crushing grip of the man that held her at bay, surprised again at how wrong she was at assuming he was weak because he had simply surrendered. He was stronger than her! This was impossible! Most human males his age couldn't even bend her pinky finger and here he was holding her back like it took little to no effort.

"You.. you were holding back?" she questions as she strains against the iron grip of his hand that holds her wrist, her red eyes looking curiously at the violet-eyed youth that is holding her back.

She let go of the glowing red dagger and it disappeared, fading away into nothingness. Kenji released her and slowly backed away until he was about a couple of meters away from her, never taking his eyes off of her

"That wouldn't be an accurate statement. Rather, I was rather ill-equipped to deal with 25 combatants, so the better option was to let my companion escape and take away any attention you may have placed on her"

The older-woman ran a hand through her white hair, letting it spill past her shoulders. She calmed down from being denied obedience, her dark-kin instincts crying out to punish the male for not obeying. She had to handle this carefully. Her daughter's love life was at stake here.

"So little one, you aren't as helpless as the rest of the males." Leah remarked as she slowly sat down in a nearby armchair, face widening in a grin as she breathed a sigh of relief "That makes you perfect for my daughter."

The starpilot's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "What?!"

"That was a test Kenji Yuudai. My daughter as much as she likes to claim, is not exactly the most "assertive" of our kind." said the woman sadly said as she stared mirthlessly into the world beyond the window, admiring the blue sky for a small moment before turning back to face him.

"My daughter was never born with the instincts that all dark-kin have, the need to dominate everything in life regardless if it is friend or foe. In fact, she is too gentle for her own good, never engaging in the daily defiling of men that occurs here every day, opting instead to help take care of the children whose parents are either working or no longer with us." she sighed as Kenji slowly sat down on the bed, moving the ruined pieces of leather and rope to the side. He sat upright, scrutinizing her with violet-eyes that looked vastly older than the rest of his body. Something about it seemed off to Leah as if she were staring down an ancient creature that had roamed the world for millennia.

"So? Why have you dished out this so-called "test" as you so admittedly refer to it?. Threatening someone with violence is hardly the right way to proposition someone."

The scantily clad female sat up straight, placing her hands in her lap and looked straight into Kenji's eyes, hoping to convince him of her proposal. "I needed to see if you would react the same way most of the slaves we capture do. Most of them are terribly submissive, not even daring to lift up a single finger in order to disobey their owner, lest they risk incurring their wrath. I need someone who would have the mettle of a stronger man so that my daughter would be safe from those who would attempt to debase her and this clan."

She held up a collar, colored purple with heavy metal rings along the sides. "I would ask this of you little one, to pretend to be a slave to my daughter while being her caretaker. She's too gentle and sweet for the boorish manner of my people. I sometimes fear if my little girl were to be kidnapped and enslaved by one of her own, corrupting her pure soul. I would never be able to live with myself." the woman muttered, her eyes growing wet as she worried for her daughter.

The starpilot looked to the side as he rubbed his chin, deep in thought. This could be a good thing. If he decided to play along with this erotic farce, he might have better ability to take better note of his surroundings, making it easier to escape when the time came. He sighed and walked over to the older woman, grabbing the collar and locking it at the nape of his neck. He felt a small tingle as the clasps slowly tightened themselves against his neck and fused themselves shut, making sure that the only way he was going to able to take it off was either through permission of Leah or ripping it off. It sat snugly against his neck, the leather being slightly taut against his skin but not overly restricting.

"I'll play along for now Miss Rockwood. However, I will NOT be made into a mere slave. I have my own goals to pursue including finding my partner and getting out of here is my main priority."said the reluctant starpilot as he slowly adjusted to the collar around his neck.

"I understand little one." Leah pulled the naked youth on to her lap, wringing out a small sound of protest from the starpilot as he found himself trapped in the older woman's embrace as she tightly wrapped her arms around his waist, eager to sample his body herself. "My husband won't mind if I make sure my daughter has a husband with working equipment."

She immediately let her soft hands crawl up his chest, rubbing his skin in small circles as she made her way up his torso, feeling nothing but smooth pale skin. Kenji shuddered as he felt a soft pair of lips against the nape of his neck, slowly licking and kissing his skin with enthusiasm. He tried to suppress the small gasp that came out of him to no avail, earning an evil smile from the older woman as she continued to molest the male's body with her touch.

"Hmmmm, I haven't even started yet and already you are so responsive to being touched like this little one." teased the chocolate skinned woman as she took one of his nipples between her fingers and pinched it softly, making him blush and try to wriggle out of her grip, only to be stopped by her harshly pinching the nipple she was teasing. He cried out at the newfound pain that was beginning to feel pleasurable, not knowing that his reaction was exactly was she was looking for. The Huntress had much experience subduing disobedient men like him, mixing the barriers of pain and pleasure to bring them to the edge with no relief until they agreed to be slaves and toys to the too eager elven females. She would take much join in bending him to her will, for her daughter's sake.

"Bad boy," she murmured between her oral assault on his neck and her continued abuse of his nipples, pinching and squeezing each little nub as they both grew red and erect from the stimulation. The eager female mentally giggled as she heard small moans already coming from the cute male in her lap. "I have you in my grasp little one and don't think I won't take advantage of you. I haven't even started to tease you and already your body is begging me to touch you."

_"This is bad, Maia is gonna kick my ass if she finds out that I'm letting myself being nearly molested by some busty dark-elf woman."_ panicked the starpilot while another hand grasped his length and began to stroke him softly, rubbing the thumb against his tip. He couldn't stop the guttural moan that came out of him as Leah started to stroke his cock that was already hard from arousal, firmly gripping the base as she began her ministrations.

"Don't worry, I won't break you right away sweetie. Right now I want to see you --

"MAMA! I'M HOME!

Both people heard the cheerful call of Elena as she returned back from the marketplace, probably carrying a large series of tomes along with her.

Kenji quickly pushed the older woman's hands out of the way and stood up upright, his body shaking while his face sported a full blush from embarrassment. The woman gave an amused chuckle, getting up and walking towards the door as she went to meet with her daughter.

"I'll be back little one, I'm eager to start your taming as soon as possible." The woman said as she walked out through the door, slamming the door shut and locking it with a click.

Kenji let loose a sigh of relief he didn't even know he was holding in, his body relaxing and letting go of the tension in his shoulders.

"I'm really screwed at the moment aren't I?." he said to no one as he realized the gravity of his situation.     

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
